Los 7 Hábitos de los Músicos Altamente Efectivos
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Y un buen día, a Hamel lo atacaron lanzándole un libro de superación personal. ¿Será peor el golpe físico que el emocional? Quién sabe. De cualquier forma, será divertido... o eso espero
1. Los preparativos: Adquirir el hábito

**DISCLAIMER: **_The 7 Habits of Highly Effective Teens _es un libro escrito por Sean Covey y distribuido por Frankiln Covey Co. _Hameln no Violin Hiki_ es un manga de Watanabe Michiaki distribuido por Gangan Comics.

Este fic va dedicado a todos los anónimos fans de Hamel no Violin Hiki ocultos en las sombras. Y para mi estimada Sama, porque sus tiernos reproches lograron que me reencontrara con la inspiración para desatorarme en el proceso "escriturativo" XD. Y para todos los que han soportado mi Hamel-manía estoicamente. Y para el señor que vende campechanas.

* * *

**_(POV de Flute)_**

_Fue casi un accidente, diría yo. Nadie podría imaginar que todo acabaría así sólo a causa de un libro de superación personal. _

_Claro que con Hamel, casi todo acaba siendo un desastre._

—¡Demonio! —gritó la aldeana, de armas tomar, arrojando varias cosas al tal "Héroe Legendario" que pretendía cobrarle una suma exorbitante por algo que ella misma podría haber hecho fácilmente (y con menos desastres) sin ayuda alguna.

El antecitado héroe legendario (Hamel) corría, acompañado de su cuervo regañón (Obo), su marioneta humana (Flute), su amigo de la infancia que debía matarlo (Raiel), y el príncipe huérfano que gustaba humillar a los demás sólo por sus derechos reales de nacimiento (Trom Bone).

Entonces fue cuando una mano anónima le alcanzó a la aldeana un libro de no mucha policontundencia física, que ella arrojó sin ver siquiera, molesta porque Hamel, el loco del violín tamaño contrabajo, atrapaba todo lo que ella le lanzaba y lo guardaba en un costal, aparentemente tomándolo a cuenta de la deuda.

_Poco después, en el interior de un bosque cercano, Hamel se dispuso a revisar el botín._

—_¡Iiiiiiiiiig, no hay nada útil aquí!_

—_¡Hamel, no deberías hacer esas cosas! —gritamos los demás por enésima ocasión. Nunca aprenderá. Entonces Hamel reparó en el libro._

—_¿_Los 7 Hábitos de los Músicos Altamente Efectivos

—_¿Ah?_

_Y así fue como comenzó todo._

¿Quién soy?  
Soy tu compañero constante.  
Soy el polvo debajo de tu cama.  
Soy tu peor pesadilla.  
Soy lo que creo que tú quieres que sea.  
Soy la catsup en tu papa.  
Y aún así, tienes control total sobre mí.  
Puedo darte todo lo que quieras,  
y también arrebatarte todo lo que poseas.  
Tú manda y yo obedezco, cariño.

Y aún así, nuestra vida en común es simple.  
Sólo debes evitar que te quede grande la yegua  
y a mí me falte jinete.  
Toma las riendas con firmeza  
e iré justo por el camino que tú dictes sin chistar.  
A muchos los llevé lejos,  
hasta la esquina.  
A otros los arrojé a la coladera.

No soy una máquina.  
No soy un genio concede-deseos.  
No soy un padre multimillonario que compre tu afecto con dinero.

Condéname,  
encadéname,  
pégame pero no me dejes,  
y pondré el mundo a tus pies.  
Pórtate como un caballero ante una gentil dama,  
y te reduciré a nimios pedazos de biomasa.

**¿QUIÉN SOY?**

_Llegó a este punto y dio vuelta a la página._

**Soy el hábito.**

—_¡Ah, esto es muy raro!_

—_¡Espera, Hamel! —lo detuvo Raiel antes de que arrojara el libro al río, le arrebató el libro y comenzó a leer._

**Primera parte: los preparativos  
**Adquirir el hábito: te hace o te deshace.

¡Jelou! Me llamo Flint y escribí este libro. No sé como lo obtuviste. Tal vez tu madre te lo dio para encarrilarte. Tal vez tu padre te lo dio para descarrilarte. Tal vez lo robaste (mal hecho). O tal vez una aldeana furibunda te lo arrojó.

—_Eso suena sospechoso —murmuró Obo._

Sin importar cómo llegó a tus manos (cariño, no llamaré a la policía si eso te está preocupando), me alegro de que así fuera. Y juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso. Así que léelo con toda confianza, que las páginas no están envenenadas.

Muchos músicos leen libros, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. En parte, porque como músico apesto. Tal vez eso te haga pensar que no tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando (en parte tienes razón), y te dispongas a arrojarlo al río. Pero antes de eso, escúchame. Por piedad. No sólo no contaminarás el río y serás responsable de la muerte de varios peces, sino que además te prometo solemnemente que voy a entretenerte, cultivarte y/o divertirte. Tienes mi palabra de boy scout (y si alguien te dice que no soy boy scout… trata de pasarlo por alto). ¿Entonces, qué? .¿Me darás una oportunidad mínima? Oh, vamos, yo sé que quieres leer este libro.

—_¡Waaah, seguro lo escribió un psicópata! _

—_¡Silencio, Hamel!_

¿Ok? _Alright, me matey!_

Bueno, volvamos al tema del libro. Éste se basa en otro que un tipo genial, Sean Covey, escribió hace varios años; que a su vez se basa en otro que escribió su padre, Stephen R. Covey, varios años antes. Sorprendentemente, ambos se convirtieron en _bestsellers_ (que esto no te haga sospechar de una táctica publicitaria de parte de una oscura editorial subversiva). ¿Por qué escribir _**otra **_versión más? Porque los músicos son una cosa aparte, sobre todo en este mundo en guerra contra los demonios y todo eso. La vida del trovador errante ya no es una vida libre que se toma por amor al arte. Es una lucha por la supervivencia propia y de los príncipes y princesas en riesgo y/o en desgracia.

—_Esto definitivamente… —comencé, aterrada._

—_¡Bueno, pues si tiene algo que decir, que lo diga de una vez! —bramó Hamel, y le arrancó de las manos el libro a Raiel._

Y si cumplo con mi misión (y generalmente lo hago), este libro puede ser una brújula para ayudarte a navegar —no como la del Capitán Sparrow, que apunta a donde se le da la gana, sino una que siempre señala el camino correcto. Además, fue escrito especialmente para músicos, y eso lo reviste de un interés especial para ti (a menos de que no seas un músico y le hayas robado este libro a uno. Malo, muy muy malo).

Aunque, repito, como músico apesto, sé bien lo que sería si fuera competente en esa área: tendría que ir por ahí luchando contra demonios y cosas así. Estos problemas son reales, y no podemos escapar de ellos, así que no los evadiré. En vez de eso, les daré métodos para lidiar con ellos. ¿Cuáles? Bueno, aparte de algunas armas de largo alcance y de destrucción masiva, están los 7 Hábitos de los Músicos Altamente Efectivos o, dicho de otro modo, las siete características que comparten los músicos jóvenes (al menos de espíritu), felices y exitosos de todo el mundo, salvo algunos drogadictos y algunos demasiado exitosos.

Sí, me encanta mantener el _suspense._ Ya debes estarte preguntando cuáles son esos dichosos hábitos. Quiero decir, aparte de los conocidos como cepillarte los dientes, lavarte las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño, no pasar debajo de escaleras… Bueno, helos aquí:

Hábito 1: **Ser Proactivo. **_¡Madura ya, con un carajo!  
_Hábito 2: **Comenzar con el fin en la mente. **_Define lo que necesitas.  
_Hábito 3: **Poner Primero lo Primero. **_Algo autoexplicativo, .¿no?  
_Hábito 4: **Pensar Ganar-Ganar. **_Éste es tan bueno que no te daré ningún adelanto.  
_Hábito 5: **Busca primero Entender, luego Ser Entendido. **_Escuchar sinceramente a los demás.  
_Hábito 6: **Sinergizar. **_Trabajar en conjunto para lograr más.  
_Hábito 7: **Afinar el Instrumento. **_Renovarte con regularidad._

Es importante que comprendas, mi pequeño saltamontes, que los hábitos se forman uno sobre el otro. Los hábitos 1, 2 y 3 se refieren a ser dueños de nosotros mismos, y se denominan "victoria privada". Los hábitos 4, 5, y 6 se refieren a relaciones y a trabajar en equipo (como las cinco esperanzas de este mundo en caos, son fundamentales, así que tómenme en serio por una vez en la vida). Los llamaremos "victoria pública". Primero debes arreglar tus traumas internos, cornudito, y luego debes superar tus conflictos con los demás. No esperes que funcione al revés.

—_¡.¿Cornudito?.! —saltó Hamel, molesto, y se puso a gritar a su alrededor—. ¡Sal ahora mismo y dime eso en la cara!_

—_¡Ha-chan! —lo contuvo Raiel—. ¡Cálmate! Aunque es evidente que está dirigido para ti, nada nos garantiza que nos esté escuchando ahora._

_Todos comenzaron a discutir. Yo tomé el libro y seguí leyendo. Parece que eso los calmó, o al menos los distrajo._

El último hábito es el 7, el de renovación, que te da fuerzas para mantener los 6 anteriores. Porque, cariño, nadie está garantizando que será fácil. O al menos, no será fácil adquirir estos 7 hábitos. Tal vez, sin saberlo, ya tienes algunos. Tal vez practiques todo lo contrario. Como sea, y aunque suene como viejita regañona… es por tu bien. Juro que así es. Aunque a veces (o la mayor parte del tiempo) no lo parezca.

**¿Qué son exactamente los hábitos?  
**Los hábitos son cosas que hacemos repetidamente, la mayoría de las veces de una manera inconsciente. Algunos son buenos, como hacer ejercicio, demostrar respeto, alimentarte con una dieta balanceada, o hacer yoga. Otros son malos, como culpar a los demás, fumar, tener sexo ocasional con desconocidos, escuchar reggaetón o no fijarse bien antes de cruzar caminos muy transitados. Y algunos no son muy importantes, como comer yogurt con un tenedor, dormir boca abajo, cantar canciones raras o comer palomas sin desplumar para el desayuno.

Así, nuestros hábitos pueden hacernos o jodernos. Como dijo el escritor Samuel Smiles:

_Siembra un pensamiento, y cosecharás un acto;  
siembra un acto, y cosecharás un hábito;  
siembra un hábito, y cosecharás una personalidad;  
siembra una personalidad, y cosecharás un destino._

Loado sea El Pollo, somos más fuertes que nuestros hábitos. Bueno, generalmente. Por tanto, puedes cambiarlos. No siempre será fácil, pero siempre es posible.

Y si puedes perdonar todas las incongruencias y contradicciones que has leído hasta ahora, espero que tendrás a bien seguir leyendo. Prometí que no te arrepentirías, y aunque eso no depende de mí haré lo metafísicocuánticamente imposible para lograrlo.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Hablaremos de las preferencias sexuales de Clari. ¡En serio!


	2. Paradigmas y Principios

Paradigmas y principios: lo que ves es lo que tienes.

**¿Qué es un paradigma?  
**Los paradigmas son la serie de conceptos equivocados que tenemos sobre el mundo según nuestros puntos de vista, marcos de referencia o creencias. Con frecuencia son reverendas idioteces y crean limitaciones. Tal vez estés convencido de que el donabe y el kotatsu están peleados entre sí. Pero recuerda que Colón estaba igualmente convencido de haber encontrado un camino alterno para llegar a la India.

Los paradigmas son como anteojos. Si son equivocados, es como si te pusieras lentes que no son de tu graduación y te hacen ver todo chueco, borroso, abombado o reducido. Así, lo que ves es lo que obtienes. Si piensas que eres un desgraciado, eso te hará actuar como un verdadero maldito. Si piensas que el Sumo Sacerdote (sí, estoy hablando de Clarinet) es gay, buscarás pruebas para apoyar lo que crees, las hallarás (falsas o no), y él seguirá siendo gay ante ti. Por otra parte, si piensas que eres un héroe noble y desinteresado, esa creencia hará que veas todo de color de rosa (aunque sea mentira).

Tenemos paradigmas de nosotros mismos, de los demás y de la vida en general. _Let's see._

**Paradigmas de nosotros mismos  
**¡Medio momento! Antes de continuar, quiero que te pongas la mano en el corazón, como si fueras cardiocirujano, y respondas con sinceridad a la siguiente pregunta: ¿te ayudan o te estorban los paradigmas que tienes de ti mismo?

_Me asombré al ver a Hamel, de pie, ponerse la mano en el pecho y concentrarse. Se lo estaba tomando en serio._

—_No tengo idea —respondió al cabo, con solemnidad._

—_¡Idiota! _

Esto lo pregunto, aparte de por un interés morboso y una obsesión por torturar tu psique, porque del mismo modo en que los paradigmas negativos de nosotros mismos pueden limitarnos, los paradigmas positivos pueden hacer surgir lo mejor que hay en nosotros.

Cuenta la leyenda que el hijo de Luis XVI de Francia, al ser depuesto y aprisionado su padre, fue conducido a un lugar lejano donde intentaron destruirlo moralmente a base de sexo, drogas, rock n' roll y cantidades industriales de comida, aparte de que usaban un lenguaje nada refinado a su alrededor y afrentaron a su honra numerosas veces. Esto durante seis meses. Pero el príncipe jamás cedió a la tentación. Finalmente, le preguntaron porque no se sometía. El adorable jovencito respondió "No puedo hacer lo que me piden, porque nací para ser rey".

¿Comprendes ahora? Si tú pasas por la vida con lentes que dicen "Oh, soy el hijo del rey de los demonios y eso me obliga a ser un verdadero infame, y no importa lo que haga no podré evitarlo", estás en serios problemas. Podrías acabar dentro de la caja de Pandora, muchachito. Pero si tus anteojos dicen "Soy humano", esa creencia hará que todo lo demás tenga un giro positivo.

—… _¡es demasiado directo! —jadeó Obo, y lanzó una mirada hacia Hamel, que estaba sentado, aparentemente concentrado otra vez. Tragué saliva y seguí leyendo._

¡Ah, qué será de ti si tu paradigma está distorsionado! .¿Cómo podrás solucionarlo? Una forma sería estar en compañía de alguien que crea en ti. Tal vez suene imposible, dadas tus costumbres de arrojar o intentar cocinar a tus amigos para salvar tu pellejo, o cobrar cantidades descomunales por realizar labores sencillas. Pero siempre hay alguien que crea en ti y te forme. Excepto en mi caso, que no me he topado con alguien que me reafirme cuando dude de mí. Como sea, si encuentras a esa persona (te daré una pista: comienza con F…), te lavará los lentes cuando sea necesario. No te preocupes, sólo necesitas a una sola persona y no importa quien sea. Incluso podría ser un cuervo parlante.

De cualquier forma, si no tienes en quién apoyarte (creer eso sería un error, cariño), resolveremos eso en el siguiente capítulo.

**Paradigmas de otros  
**Ver las cosas desde un ángulo distinto puede ayudarnos a entender por qué los demás actúan de tal forma.

¿Por qué Obo es tan severo, eh?

—_¡.¿Qué demonios?.!_

¿Te has puesto a pensarlo? Considera que te ha cuidado desde que eras un niño y pasó ya-sabes-qué en Anthem, que nos lleva al porqué te odia Raiel. Y mira a Trom, a quien juzgas con tanta dureza sin recapacitar que sólo es un pobre huérfano como… ¡sí, como tú! De hecho, como todos ustedes. _Bene, bene._ Tal vez no tengas derecho a quejarte de eso, Hamel. Después de todo, tus señores padres siguen vivos.

—_¿Significa eso que Pandora…?_

—_¡Sigue leyendo, Flute!_

En resumen: con frecuencia nuestros paradigmas son incompletos, imprecisos o totalmente equivocados. Por tanto, no deberíamos precipitarnos para juzgar, marcar, o formarnos opiniones rígidas de los demás o de nosotros mismos. ¡Hay que abrir la mente…! Pero no tanto que se nos salga el cerebro.

Te advierto que este libro tomará muchos de tus paradigmas, los volteará, retorcerá y desgarrará; y con suerte, espero, te ayudará a crear paradigmas más precisos y completos. ¿O eres demasiado cobarde para eso?

—… _en serio me hace enojar._

**Paradigmas de la vida  
**Vuelve a poner la mano sobre el corazón y responde: ¿Cuál es la fuerza que te impulsa en la vida? .¿Qué es en lo que piensas más tiempo? .¿Qué o quién es tu obsesión?

_Hamel, repitiendo el gesto que había adoptado antes, volvió a concentrarse._

—… _eres un completo idiota si crees que se lo voy a decir a un metiche como tú, psicópata._

—_¡Hamel, deberías tomar esto en serio!_

—_¡Tú cállate y sigue leyendo!_

Lo que sea que hayas elegido guardarte de declarar como lo más importante para ti, y que seguramente implica a una damisela que tiene una cruz en la espalda, es el centro de tu vida. Hay varias clases de centros, la mayoría te conducirán al desastre. Afortunadamente, hay uno en el que puedes confiar la mayor parte de las veces.

**Centrado en amigos  
**No hay nada mejor que tener un buen grupo de amigos. Bueno, sí lo hay: tener un buen grupo de amigos _**multimillonarios **_que suelten el dinero con suma facilidad. Y aunque tuvieras amigos así, nunca deben ser tu centro. ¿Por qué? (o vamos, .¿es en serio?). Porque se equivocan con frecuencia. Muchas veces son falsos. A veces hablan a tus espaldas o desarrollan nuevas amistades y olvidan la tuya. Tienen cambios en el estado de ánimo. Se mueven. Puedes arrojarlos a alguien y matarlos en el proceso. Puedes comértelos por error (cuando sepas lo mal que saben, sabrás que fue un verdadero error).

En resumen, no son una constante en la vida salvo notables excepciones. Haz todos los amigos que puedas (necesitarás municiones), pero no bases tu vida en ellos.

**Centrado en cosas  
**Vamos, _material boy. _No voy a intentar convencerte de que tu materialismo es casi patógeno. Tu avaricia sólo es un cliché del mundo del manga, aunque he de reconocer, te da un encanto insuperable.

—… _eso lo escribió un psicópata __ho-mo-se-xual_

—_¡Ha-chan!_

Aunque vivamos en un mundo que nos enseña que "el que muere con más juguetes es el que gana", ya deberías saber que el que muere con más juguetes de todas maneras muere. A veces las "cosas" pueden ser logros, reconocimientos, títulos y cosas así.

Lo resumiré así: nada de eso vale. Aun así, no voy a negar que sea satisfactorio. De hecho, todas esas cosas son tan deliciosamente embriagantes que no deberías privarte de ellas. Es más, olvida lo que dije antes. Sigue cobrando cada vez que toques más de tres notas y alguien aparte de ti resulte beneficiado. Si puedes, cobra por dar la hora (aunque la des mal) o hasta por dar los buenos días.

—_¡Ah! .¡Cuánta sabiduría! —exclamó Hamel, con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_No puede ser que hables en serio —comentó Trom, incrédulo. Hamel extendió un papel hacia él—. ¡.¿"Diez millones de yens por contradecir"?.!_

—_¡Sí, es alguien muy sabio! .¡Sigue leyendo, Flute!_

**Centrado en la pareja  
**No te atrevas a centrar tu vida en tu pareja. No sólo te verás estúpido, sino que además, mientras más centras tu vida en alguien, menos atractivo eres para esa persona… y para la mayor parte de los seres inteligentes en las constelaciones cercanas. He dicho.

**Centrado en los padres  
**Tus padres pueden ser la mayor fuente de amor y guía y debes respetarlos y honrarlos. Ahora, cuando tienen propósitos tan contradictorios entre sí, centrar tu vida en ellos y vivir para agradarles se convertirá en una pesadilla.

**Otros posibles centros  
**Veamos. Podrías _centrarte en deportes o pasatiempos_, pero en estos tiempos no hay tiempo para eso. Ya sé que fue redundante y monofónico, pero me vale. También está el _centrarse en héroes, _pero como tú mismo eres un héroe, la veo difícil. O puedes _centrarte en enemigos_, lo que sería interesante por un lado y desesperante por el otro. No creo que seas capaz de _centrarte en el trabajo._

El que sí es un verdadero riesgo es _centrarte en uno mismo_, o pensar que el mundo gira alrededor nuestro y de nuestros problemas. Cuando se es el protagonista de la serie, o _el héroe de la película_, resulta que, en efecto, **todo** gira alrededor de ti y de tus problemas. Trata de actuar como si pensaras que no fuera así.

**Centrado en principios: **_**la neta metralleta.  
**_No sufras, hay un centro estable. Los principios. Suena a moralismo, lo sé. Aun así, funciona. Los principios de cada quien son diferentes, pero sólo en apariencia. Es una cosa impresa en el código genético, no me preguntes por qué ni cómo. Basta con que sepas que tu pequeño, retorcido, agujereado y maltratado corazón siempre podrá reconocerlos, así como una brújula siempre apunta al norte (por cierto, deberías conseguirte una). Así que no seguiré con esto.

Basta con que sepas que cada uno de los 7 hábitos se basa en uno o dos o tres o veinte principios básicos. ¿Ya te entró en esa cabeza dura y cornamentada que tienes? Bien, vayamos a la segunda parte del libro.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Te revelaré una manera de volverte asquerosamente rico que nunca habrías imaginado.

_Iba a dar vuelta a la página, pero Hamel me quitó el libro de las manos._

—_Suficiente. Debemos seguir hacia el norte._

—_Hamel… ése no es el norte._


	3. La Victoria Privada: El COP

**Segunda Parte: La Victoria Privada  
**La cuenta de banco personal: comenzar con quien está en el espejo.

Ah, así que has tenido el valor para llegar hasta aquí. Bien, bien, me parece perfecto. Bueno, joven Padawan, antes de que vayas a derrotar a los Sith primero debes enfrentar a tu lado oscuro.

—… _¿de qué demonios está hablando?_

Está bien, está bien, asumiré que no eres un warsie. Entonces hablaré en tu idioma.

A lo que me refería era a que antes de que todo el mundo se percate de que eres la neta metralleta del planeta, debes demostrártelo a ti mismo. Nunca olvidaré cómo aprendí esta lección.

Espera, de hecho sí lo olvidé, maldito sea el alzheimer.

El caso es que hay que comenzar de adentro hacia fuera, como los hornos de microondas.

—…_¿horno de microondas? .¿Qué será eso? —preguntó Raiel. No teníamos ni idea._

Mmh… lo que me lleva a recordar que en este mundo no existen los hornos de microondas. Bueno, olvidémoslo. El caso es que si quieres producir un cambio en tu vida, el lugar inicial está en ti mismo y no en tus padres, tu marioneta o tu cuervo parlante. De eso trata precisamente este libro.

Para lograr el cometido, hay que adoptar bien todos los hábitos. Y para lograr eso, debes tener una autoestima sana. Porque, reconócelo, tu autoestima está más destrozada que… que… que tu camisa después de convertirte en demonio, lo que tal vez no hayas notado nunca porque al parecer tu ropa es mágica y se regenera místicamente después de tales incidentes.

—_¿Ah? .¿Es cierto eso?_

—_Síp._

Así que veamos como puedes formar confianza en ti mismo.

**EL COCHINITO OPERADO PERSONAL  
**La forma en que te sientes contigo mismo es como una cuenta de banco. Oooooh, espera. Tampoco tienes idea de qué es un banco. Bueno, digamos… que es como una alcancía, que llamaremos "cochinito operado personal". ¿Por qué operado? Bueno, a una alcancía de cochinito normal sólo puedes sacarle el dinero rompiéndola, .¿no es así? Un cochinito operado tiene una compuerta en la barriga para sacarle el dinero sin romperlo, lo que es genial si quieres asaltar el cochinito de alguien más.

Es decir, a tu "cochinito operado personal" (COP) le puedes sacar y meter dinero a discreción. Por ejemplo, cuando me hago firmemente la promesa de no empujar a las ancianitas para que las atropelle el tren y lo cumplo, me siento en control y es un depósito a mi COP. Pero si no lo cumpliera, sería un retiro y me decepcionaría.

A ver, a ver. Pon la mano en el corazón una vez más. ¿Cómo está tu COP? .¿Cuánta fe tienes en ti mismo? .¿El cochinito tiene hambre o está bien comido? Veamos.

_Posibles síntomas de un mal COP_  
Sucumbes fácilmente a la presión de tus compañeros.  
Luchas con sentimientos de depresión e inferioridad.  
ACTÚAS DE FORMA ARROGANTE PARA OCULTAR TUS INSEGURIDADES.  
Tiendes a arrojar a tus amigos hacia tus enemigos.  
Has intentado cocinar a tus amigos.  
Has usado a tus amigos para que consuman alimentos que no sabes si están envenenados.

_Posibles síntomas de un COP saludable  
_Confías en ti mismo  
Te alegran los éxitos de los demás  
Muchos otros síntomas que de todas formas no experimentas así que no tiene caso hacerte sentir peor.

—_¡.¿Qué se ha creído?.! .__¡Ven acá a que rompa mi COP en tu cabeza!_

—_Ha-chan…_

Bien, bien. Si tu COP anda hambreado, no te desalientes. Basta con que empieces hoy mismo a hacer depósitos de uno, cinco, diez o veinticinco devaluados pesos mexicanos. Luego cotizarás en moneda más alta, y recuperarás tu confianza.

**Cumplir promesas hechas a nosotros mismos  
**¿Alguna vez tuviste amigos o compañeros que pocas veces te cumplen? Dicen que ya no intentarán cocinarte y lo hacen. Prometen ya no llamarte "The Masked Penis" y lo olvidan. Ah, espera, ese eres tú. Ahora comprenderás porque ya nadie confía en ti. Tus compromisos no significan nada. Lo mismo ocurre cuando haces y rompes continuamente promesas ante ti mismo, tales como "trataré a Flute como si fuera una dama" o "voy a ir hacia el norte para evitar una catástrofe". Tras un tiempo, ya no confías en ti mismo.

Deberías tratar los compromisos contigo mismo con la misma seriedad con que pasas a cobrar las deudas de los demás. Si sientes que ya no ejerces el control en tu vida, concéntrate en controlarte. Comienza haciéndote promesas pequeñas, como dejar de comer palomas, que de todas formas saben fatal.

**Realizar pequeños actos generosos  
**Un psiquiatra escribió que si alguna vez nos sentimos deprimidos, lo mejor es hacer algo por los demás, porque eso te hace distraer tu atención de ti mismo y te hace comprender que los demás también tienen problemas. Pero como no espero que siquiera lo consideres, pasemos a lo que sigue.

**Ser amable con uno mismo  
**Ser amable con uno mismo significa muchas cosas RADICALMENTE DISTINTAS a "sólo pensar en uno mismo". Significa reírte de tus errores en vez de infligir algún castigo a alguien más para que deje de reírse de tus errores. El pasado ya pasó, así que olvídalo. No tiene caso recordar una y otra vez las tarifas que deberías haber elevado el mes pasado si no piensas rectificar tu error.

—_Tomo nota._

**Ser honesto**  
… ah, mejor dejemos éste por la paz. Sería un gran trauma emocional para ti eso de ser honesto. De cualquier forma, todos mienten. Lo importante es que no te mientas a ti mismo. No eres un pan de dios, eso es seguro, pero tampoco eres tan bastardo como intentas aparentar.

**Renovarse  
**No haré mucho hincapié en este porque podrías tomarlo como que te estoy diciendo que holgazanees. En el Hábito 7 hablaremos largo y tendido sobre esto.

**Aprovecha tus talentos  
**Es decir, además de extorsionar al prójimo y tocar el violín como los mismos ángeles, debes _disfrutar _hacerlo. Después de todo, es una forma de autoexpresión y forma autoestima.

Entonces, _mon ami, _si necesitas una inyección de confianza, comienza a engordar a tu COP. Sentirás los resultados instantáneamente.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Ahora hablaremos de las muchas formas en que puedes dejar de actuar como un perro maleducado. En serio, debes leer esto.


	4. Hábito 1

Hábito 1: Ser Proactivo

Crecer ha sido difícil, _yes sir_. La loca de mi madre se empeña en afirmar que he tenido la responsabilidad y el control sobre todo en mi vida. Exacto, igual que Obo contigo. Cada vez que intento responsabilizar a alguien de algo que en efecto hizo como "El profe de cálculo no explica nada", ya-te-imaginarás-quién ponía cara de "¿Segura?". Molesto, un hábito muy molesto el de ese tipo de personas.

La única forma de contrarrestarlas es atacar primero y _fingir _que creemos que tenemos el control de las cosas. Para eso hay que ser Proactivo.

Existen dos tipos de personas en este mundo, independientemente de cualquier otra clasificación de la que hayas escuchado hablar: reactivos y proactivos. Los que lloran y los que manipulan una situación adversa para que resulte en su beneficio.

Cada día hay por lo menos 100 oportunidades de elegir entre ser proactivo o reactivo. Cualquier día normal una paloma defeca sobre ti, los aldeanos no te pagan, un principito venido a menos te da comida casi rancia, tu hermana parte tu violín a la mitad y tu abuelo depravado te… sí, eso. ¿Qué harás al respecto? _Marionette Version? _.¿Reaccionarás violentamente o serás proactivo? La decisión es tuya, de veritas.

Las personas reactivas toman decisiones con base en impulsos, lo que es _jarto _divertido en el momento pero te hace sentir estúpido después. Las personas proactivas piensan antes de actuar.

Veámoslo con un ejemplo simple. Supongamos que tu marioneta de repente se entera de que su esperanza de vida se reduce cada vez que utilizas sus servicios. Se pone a gritar y a reclamarte y a hacer cosas que te provocan una jaqueca.

_Decisiones reactivas:_

-Dale con el violín en la cabeza.

-Lánzale un "Obo Missile" a la boca.

-Arrójala por un barranco.

-Vuelve a usar el modo marioneta.

_Decisiones proactivas:_

-Perdónala.

-Habla con ella y dile calmadamente lo que opinas al respecto y las razones por las que la situación debe seguir así.

-Ignórala y dale una segunda oportunidad.

-Vuelve a usar el modo marioneta.

—… _¡es casi como si le estuviera dando permiso para acabar con toda mi esperanza de vida!_

—_¡Cállate y sigue leyendo!_

**ESCUCHA TU PROPIO LENGUAJE.  
**Generalmente puedes notar la diferencia entre las personas proactivas y reactivas por el lenguaje que usan. El lenguaje reactivo por lo común nos quita el poder y se lo da a alguien o algo. "Si ese estúpido se destapara los oídos, podría usar el _Marionette Version". _"Si viviera en otra ciudad, tuviera mejores amigos, ganara más dinero, no tuviera que salvar al mundo… entonces sería feliz".

**EL VIRUS DE LA VICTIMITIS  
**Es horrible, es retrovirus, es altamente contagioso y existe. No se ha descubierto la vacuna. La gente infectada con victimitis piensa que los demás están en su contra y que el mundo les debe algo, lo cual no es cierto.

Sucede que por lo general los reactivos son muy susceptibles a la enfermedad. Además, los reactivos se ofenden fácilmente, culpan a los demás, se enojan y dicen cosas que después lamentan, se quejan y lloran, esperan a que las cosas les sucedan y cambian únicamente cuando no les queda otra opción. Mmh… como que me recuerda a cierto violinista rubio con ojos rojos que usa un sombrero con una pluma.

—_¿De quién estará hablando? —preguntó Hamel, como si en realidad no supiera._

**PODEMOS CONTROLAR SÓLO UNA COSA  
**El hecho es que no podemos controlar todo lo que nos sucede. De hecho, no podemos controlar _**nada**_ de lo que nos sucede. Lo único que podemos controlar mínimamente es cómo reaccionamos a lo que nos sucede, pero resulta ser que esto es lo importante. A menos, claro, que tu lado demoníaco se apodere de ti y comiences a atacar a todo lo que se mueva, lo que ocurre con una frecuencia alarmante.

¡Ah, al diablo! .¡Ya me harté! De todas maneras no servirá de nada el intentar guiarte, porque eres terriblemente reactivo, tu autoestima está por los suelos y eres incapaz de ser amable con los demás. Dudo sinceramente que puedas acabar con el horrendo ciclo de la caja de Pandora y librarte del estigma de ser hijo de Chestra. Venga, ni siquiera puedes vivir con eso. Acortaré todo esto. Sufriremos menos.

—_Suficiente, Flute…_

_No puedo. De verdad… no puedo._

Por si te interesa, la razón por la que no hay forma de que se detenga la lectura es porque el libro está maldito. Vas a enterarte de todo lo que tengo que decir, te guste o no. Si te molesta, oprime el pequeño botón de "Pausa" que está en tu frente (figuradamente hablando) y comienza a actuar como una persona decente y no como un perro. Utiliza tu **autoconocimiento **para alejarte de ti mismo y observarte, tu **conciencia **para distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal, tu **imaginación **para contemplar nuevas posibilidades y tu **voluntad independiente **para elegir.

O intenta el modo marioneta para detener esta charada ahora, que tal vez sería la conclusión a la que llegarías después de todo eso.

—_Hey, eso es buena idea._

Lástima que no funcionará. ¿Terrible? Por supuesto. No sabes con quién te has metido, músico de cuarta, porque puedo aplastarte con un patito de hule gigante cuando se me ocurra. O desafinar tu violín más allá de los límites de lo imaginable.

**Incluso puedo robarte el sombrero.**

—_¡Nadie toca mi sombrero! —clamó Hamel, mirando a todos lados, paranoico._

Pero no lo haré, porque puedo elegir ser proactiva y darte un respiro para que medites sobre lo horrible que es la reactividad. ¿A que soy genial?

**Próximas atracciones:  
**En el siguiente capítulo lograremos ver más allá de lo evidente  
y evitar que metas la pata más allá de los límites de lo sano, todo con  
El Gran Descubrimiento. ¡Es como el chocolate, pero no engorda!


	5. Hábito 2

Hábito 2: Comenzar con el fin en la mente

Supongamos, sólo supongamos, que la Capital del Norte _**no **_estuviera en el Norte, sino en algún lugar indeterminado. O que estuviera en el Norte, pero para llegar hubiera que atravesar un laberinto. ¿No sería genial tener un mapa, aunque fuera por un segundo?

La vida es similar. ¿Tienes un fin en la mente, alguna idea de lo que quieres ser en el futuro?

Es decir, _aparte_ de anciano.

—_Rayos, lo adivinó._

Si te hace sentir mejor, yo aún no sé lo que quiero ser, y probablemente no lo sabré nunca. Suena a que no soy nadie para aconsejarte, .¿eh? Pero lo de comenzar con el fin en la mente no se refiere a tener cada detalle de tu vida planeado, hasta el momento y circunstancias de tu propia muerte. Simplemente se trata de pensar más allá de hoy, y tener una idea vaga pero a la vez firme de qué dirección quieres darle a tu vida para que cada paso que des sea en la dirección correcta.

Hablando de esto, en un sentido más literal, deberías conseguir una brújula. Te estás desviando del norte al NorNorNorNorEste por tres grados.

No voy a negar que hacer de tu vida un papalote e ir a donde el viento te lleve es muy divertido. Estúpido, pero divertido. Pero si lo haces, otro tomará el control de tu vida y probablemente te use de la forma más ruin y déspota. Quizá hasta te obligue a lavar platos.

**EL CRUCERO DE LA VIDA.  
**Bien, bien. Eres joven, libre, guapo, y cuando cobres todo lo que los pueblitos te deben serás asquerosamente rico. Tienes toda la vida ante ti. Estás en el crucero de la vida y tienes que elegir qué caminos tomar. Con caminos me refiero a decisiones y actitudes; al tipo de amigos que quieres tener, a la relación que quieres tener con tu familia, a lo que quieres defender y demás cosas muy cursis. Los caminos que elijas ahora afectarán el resto de tu vida, por extraño e injusto que parezca.

**¿Qué hay con los amigos?  
**_Yes sir! _Los amigos que elijas son una poderosa influencia sobre tu actitud, reputación y dirección. Hay varias cosas importantes sobre el séquito que debe acompañarte en el camino de la vida.

1) No deben ser más guapos, listos o fuertes que tú.  
2) Sus instrumentos no deben ser más estridentes que el tuyo, _ergo _no deben tocar más fuerte que tú. Esto implica que tampoco deben tocar mejor que tú.  
3) Deben estar dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por ti; pero tú no debes sacrificar nada por ellos.  
4) Si te prestan dinero deben olvidar que lo hicieron, o en su defecto no cobrar nunca. A cambio de eso, debes jurar solemnemente no ayudarlos ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello.  
5) Ésta es la más importante. **NUNCA JAMÁS DEBERÁN LLEVARTE LA CONTRARIA.**

—_¿Qué clase de…? —comenzó Obo, indignado._

—_¡Ah, eso es sabiduría pura!_

**¿Qué hay con el sexo?  
**¿Que qué hay con el sexo? .¿Es en serio? Pues bien, te lo diré: ¡EL SEXO MATA! .¡ES HORRIBLE HORRIBLE Y CADA SEGUNDO HAY UNA NUEVA ENFERMEDAD INCÓMODA QUE TE LLEGA AL CEREBRO Y TE VUELVE ESTÚPIDO! Claro que, si no es de esas, se acaba con ir a que un doctor con manos frías te examine _ahí _con cara de asco y luego te inyecte con una aguja enorme.

Así que no lo hagas nunca y estarás bien. Me refiero al sexo, no a ir al doctor. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor evita ambas cosas.

—…_¿está hablando en serio?_

**¿QUIÉN DIRIGE?  
**¿Recuerdas que te dije que alguien podría controlar tu vida si tú no te decides a hacerlo? Cariño, esto es serio. Las posibilidades son horribles. Sólo imagina que tu destino lo controlen tus amigos, tus padres o el gobierno.

Tus amigos pueden ser geniales (no más que tú), pero la verdad, aquí entre nos, son I-dio-tas y estarían perdidos sin ti. Aceptémoslo, tus padres tienen planes muy extraños opuestos entre sí; y ninguno de ellos implica libertad **Y **dinero.

Sobre el gobierno… es más grande, más rápido, más fuerte que tú. Funciona como una maquinaria bien engrasada y sus objetivos son… eh… lo dejaré ahora por una razón totalmente diferente a la existencia de un agente del gobierno apuntándome con una pistola a la cabeza. De hecho, mi **real y auténtica **razón para cambiar de tema es que… eh… no te ayudará en nada que siga hablando de esto. ¡Sí, eso mismo!

Y bueno, si estás pensando que no te gusta pensar en el futuro e ir con la corriente es genial, es que eres un idiota. Una cosa es disfrutar el momento y otra dejar que tu vida vaya a la deriva porque eres demasiado estúpido como para hacer algo bueno con ella.

**DESCUBRIENDO TUS TALENTOS.**

Bueno, tocas música mágica, .¿no? Así que esto de descubrir talentos puede sonar un poco ocioso. Pero no es así. Hay otros menos llamativos pero a veces más útiles. Lo más interesante es que nacemos con ellos, y sólo necesitamos descubrirlos y fomentarlos (salvo en mi caso, oh mísera de mí, que no hago nada bien).

¡Y ahora, el chocolate genuinamente light! ._**¡El Gran Descubrimiento! **_Responde con la mano en el corazón las siguientes preguntas y sabrás quién eres en realidad.

1) Piensa en la persona que produjo una diferencia positiva en tu vida. ¿Qué cualidades tiene que te gustaría desarrollar?

2) Imagínate a 20 años de hoy, rodeado de las personas más importantes de tu vida. ¿Quiénes son y qué están haciendo? (Esta pregunta no tiene nada que ver, repito, con un agente apuntándome)

3) ¿Qué te haría cruzar una cuerda floja a 100 metros de altura? .¿Un millón de dólares? .¿Tu mascota? .¿Un buen plato de sopa de cuervo? Piénsalo con cuidado.

4) Si pudieras pasar un día en una gran biblioteca estudiando lo que más te gustara, .¿qué sería?

5) Haz una lista de las diez cosas que más te gusta hacer, sin importar qué tan ruines, inútiles y vacías sean.

6) Describe un momento en que te sentiste profundamente inspirado sin ayuda de estupefacientes.

7) Dentro de siete años, el periódico de tu localidad publica un artículo acerca de ti y quiere entrevistar a tres personas: un padre, un hermano, y un amigo. ¿Qué te gustaría que dijeran de ti?

8) Piensa en algo que te represente: una flor, una canción, un _**animal**_… ¿por qué te representa?

9) Si pudieras pasar una hora con cualquier personaje que vivió alguna vez, .¿quién sería, por qué esa persona y qué le preguntarías?

10) Haz una breve pero reveladora lista de los talentos que tengas, desde noquear palomas hasta manejar una revolvedora de cemento. 

_N' dats all m'matey! _Con esas respuestas puedes descubrir tu misión en la vida y todas esas cosas tan importantes que debe saber un héroe legendario. Si no sentiste el nirvanazo del autoconocimiento, es tu culpa. O puede ser que te enfrentes a uno de los siguientes tres problemas.

_Etiquetas negativas. _Cuando alguien te marca negativamente, diciendo que eres un demonio en forma humana, un pervertido, un monstruo, un interesado, un mercenario, un héroe patético o una amenaza para el mundo… ¿lo hace con bases?

… espera, creo que fue una mala manera de abordar este asunto. Baste decir que las etiquetas son una de las formas más feas y baratas de prejuicio. Y un prejuicio es un pre-juicio, no sé si me entiendas… lo que hace la gente cuando saca conclusiones de alguien sin conocerlo. No sé tú, pero yo no dejo de pensar… ah, espera, eso es una canción. La cosa es que a casi nadie le gusta ser juzgado por quien no lo conoce.

Tú y yo somos demasiado complejos como para entrar en una categoría. Tal vez el resto del mundo sí, pero si es así, entonces no valen la pena. Pero aunque no la valgan, cada quien es despreciable de una forma única y no merece ser echado al montón con los demás. Sí, eso fue confuso.

Si fuiste etiquetado falsamente (o con toda justicia), puedes vivir con eso. La clave está, mi pequeño saltamontes, en JAMÁS creer tú mismo en las etiquetas que te ponen, porque se vuelven paradigmas, y ya sabemos que los paradigmas malos son feos con "F" de foco fundido.

_El síndrome "estoy perdido". _Bueno, bueno. Digamos que has cometido uno, o dos, o diez, o quinientos treinta y cuatro pequeños errores. Bueno, no pequeños, sino enormes como la boca de Bass; y te sientes tan mal por lo que hiciste que piensas que estás perdido, lo echaste todo a perder y a nadie le importa lo que sucederá contigo de ahora en adelante.

Si llegas a ese punto, comenzarás a autodestruirte y el mundo se irá al caño. Si te sirve de consuelo, todos pasamos por uno, varios o muchísimos momentos en que perdemos algo, o hacemos un montón de cosas de las que no estamos precisamente orgullosos. Así que no te hagas la víctima y regresa al mundo real, zotaco.

_La pared equivocada. _Hay algo peor que no tener un fin en la mente y ser manipulado por alguien más. De veras. Es tener el fin _equivocado _en la mente. Así que trata de que no te pase y sobrevivirás.

Recuerdo cuando mi escalera estaba apoyada en la escalera equivocada. En ese entonces, yo en serio trataba de ser amable y hacer amigos y ser buena persona (no te rías). Lo bueno de este problema es que siempre llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que estás ante la pared equivocada, y puedes cambiar de idea. Si el rumbo que toma tu vida no te parece del todo atractivo, detente y trata de corregirlo. A veces no es necesario girar el timón 180 grados, sino apenas 10 o 15. A veces un grado puede hacer toda la diferencia.

Sólo recuerda que Hameln está al norte, grandísimo tarado, porque eres capaz de irte a pasar unas vacaciones al Congo en vez de salvar el mundo.

**VE POR LA META  
**Bien, ahora que sabes quién eres y a dónde vas, hay que dividir el viaje en escalas, o lo que es lo mismo, fijar metas. Para que no metas la pata en esto, como en todo lo demás (muchacho, le sacas canas verdes a cualquiera) te daré cinco pequeños consejos.

_**Considera el costo**_

Claro, es muy sencillo decir que nos comeremos toda esa suculenta res, desde los tacos de ojo hasta la exquisita barbacoa de pierna, pero cuando nos enfrentamos al inmenso plato nos damos cuenta de que no tenemos el estómago suficiente. ¿Por qué sucede esto? Porque no habíamos considerado el costo.

Supongamos que quieres… eh… no tengo imaginación. Así que digamos que pretendes ir a la capital del Norte para prevenir una gran catástrofe, que es lo que se supone que debes estar haciendo. El costo para ello es caminar mucho, comer lo que te encuentres, y estafar de una forma u otra a la gente para obtener dinero para sobrevivir. Ahora considera los beneficios. ¿Qué puede traerte el prevenir la catástrofe? .¿Una sensación de logro? .¿Que todos se inclinen y comiencen a adorarte? El siguiente paso es preguntarte "¿Estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio?" Si la respuesta es no, manda todo al carajo. Recuerda que los compromisos que no cumples son retiros a tu COP.

—_¡Pues al carajo!_

_Entonces, del libro salió una mano enguantada que le dio una bofetada a Hamel._

—_¡.¿Qué dem…?.!_

Bromeaba. Una de las desventajas de ser el protagonista es que no puedes mandar al mundo al carajo. Así que más te vale cumplir con tu compromiso para que tu COP engorde y engorde y engorde y lo hagamos carnitas.

_**Hazlo por escrito  
**_Una meta escrita tiene diez veces más valor, porque pueden demandarte si no la cumples. Además, así puede ser que cuando la hayas olvidado encuentres el papel y la recuerdes.

_**Simplemente hazlo  
**_O sea, la cuestión es mentalizarte y asumir que lo harás, no que lo intentarás. Hay una gran diferencia, tan grande como la que existe entre los pericos y las guacamayas. Como dijo el buen Yoda en una de sus pocas sentencias _casi _gramaticalmente coherentes _"Act or not act: there is no try"_.

_**Utiliza los impulsos momentáneos  
**_Hay momentos de la vida en que estamos tan ebrios que sentimos poder. Hay que aprovechar esos impulsos para fijarnos metas. Así que a beber, a beber, a beber…

—… _¿Qué clase de consejo es ése? —preguntó Raiel, mosqueado._

—_Uno demasiado estúpido —dictaminó Obo._

_**Forma una escalera  
**_Es más fácil llegar lejos en la vida si tenemos un punto de apoyo que nos ayude a subir. Así que toma a quien se deje y súbete a él, y sigue así hasta formar un gran tótem humano móvil que te ayude a llegar tan alto como el Ángel de la Independencia. Mientras más incautos consigas, mayores serán tus posibilidades, literalmente.

**CONVERTIR DEBILIDADES EN FORTALEZAS  
**Mmmmh… digamos que si un día una medusa transforma a tus amigos en piedra, debes usarlos como armas y arrojárselos. Fuera de eso, tus debilidades son debilidades netas que no puedes convertir en fortalezas. Al fin y al cabo, la flojera es altamente inútil.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Me retractaré y te diré para qué puede servirte  
tu gloriosa y nunca bien ponderada flojera.  
¡Sigue leyendo!


	6. Hábito 3

Hábito 3: Poner primero lo primero.

Hace mucho tiempo, los músicos sólo se enfrentaban al problema de que nadie reconociera su talento y tuvieran que ganarse la vida fregando pisos y cosas así. Pero eso rara vez pasaba, porque apenas sus padres (o esposas si ya estaban creciditos) se daban cuenta de que tenían talento aunque fuera para tocar la puerta, comenzaban a utilizarlos arteramente para conseguir dinero sin trabajar ellos mismos. Fueron padres ambiciosos los que crearon y criaron a Mozart, Chopin y todos ellos.

Claro, nadie niega que esa tal vez fuera una mala vida y tal vez en la actualidad sea más fácil ser músico.

¡SÍ, COMO NO!

Paganini y Beethoven eran _rockstars. _No me importa que no entiendas a lo que me refiero. En cambio, los músicos de ahora se enfrentan a todos esos problemas… sólo que con el mundo en guerra no pueden llevar la misma vida regalada que los otros. Tienen que ir por aquí y por allí eliminando monstruos y cosas así, y el poco dinero que consiguen es por tocar en plazas sucias y abandonadas que distan mucho de ser tan cómodas como los auditorios de los palacios de los Reyes de Francia.

Afrontémoslo. Tienes mucho que hacer y nunca hay tiempo suficiente. Después de avanzar lo suficiente hacia el norte tienes que afinar tu instrumento, molestar a tu marioneta, molestar a todos los demás que te acompañen, conseguir algo que comer, eliminar a unos cuantos escuadrones del ejército de los demonios, volver a molestar a tu marioneta y tus acompañantes, encender una fogata, cocinar, engañar a los demás para que prueben la comida porque usaste algunos ingredientes potencialmente venenosos, comer, molestar a tu marioneta y tus acompañantes, pelear con alguno de ellos, montar un campamento y asegurarte de descansar lo suficiente porque al día siguiente te espera exactamente lo mismo.

El Hábito 3, Poner Primero lo Primero, puede ayudar. Trata de aprender a establecer prioridades para asegurarte de que las cosas más importantes sean las primeras, y no las últimas (por si ya lo olvidaste, en el Hábito 2 debiste haber establecido cuáles eran esas cosas importantes en tu vida). Es por eso que a este Hábito se le conoce como el hábito del querer y el no querer.

**EMPACAR MÁS COSAS EN TU VIDA.  
**¿Alguna vez rapiñaste una casa y notaste que podías llevar más cosas si las acomodabas bien en el costal? Es toda una sorpresa. Lo mismo ocurre con la vida. Mientras mejor te organizas, más cosas puedes meter.

Me gustaría mostrarte un sorprendente modelo llamado los Cuadrantes del Tiempo, pero por circunstancias adversas y extrañas, conocidas como limitantes de la publicación de textos en ff. net, me impiden dibujarlo apropiadamente. Como sea, está compuesto de dos ingredientes primarios: "importante" y "urgente"; y sus contrapartes, "no importante" y "no urgente". Cada cuadrante contiene distintos tipos de actividades y está representado por un tipo de persona.

_**Cuadrante 1; Importante-Urgente: **_**El moroso.  
**Lo más probable es que te haya pasado alguna vez. Por cosas del destino, olvidaste apagar la fogata una noche **Y **dejaste cerca tu violín. Por otras cosas del destino despiertas a medianoche, justo para observar como la primera llama alcanza al violín y le achicharra las cuerdas. Despiertas de golpe y lo alejas, pero el movimiento repentino alerta a unos cuantos (pongamos que 20) monstruos y no tienes como combatir… a menos que pongas cuerdas nuevas y lo afines en, digamos, 5 segundos. Esa clase de cosas no las podemos controlar y deben ser hechas. Pero también puede ser que no tengas cuerdas porque no le diste mantenimiento por seis meses y, a media canción, se truenan. Puede pasar. En este último caso, ES TU CULPA, GRANDÍSIMO TARADO, POR DEJAR LAS COSAS PARA DESPUÉS.

Es normal ser moroso una, quince, o trescientas veces por semana. Pero eso no hace que sea sano. Los resultados de estar demasiado tiempo en el C1 son tensión y angustia, agotamiento, desempeño mediocre, y pérdida del cabello.

_**Cuadrante 2; Importante-No urgente: **_**El que marca prioridades.  
**El C2 está hecho de las cosas importantes pero no urgentes, como quitar las pelusas de tu sombrero. Como no es urgente, no hay problema en hacerlo cuando tengas un momento libre entre cosas todavía más importantes.

Los que marcan prioridades parecen tener todo bajo control. Así que mi consejo es, .¡aléjate de ellos como si fueran la peste! No sólo no estarán dispuestos a sacrificar nada por ti, sino que son prácticamente invulnerables. Tal vez alguien más sabio aconsejaría ser uno de ellos. Pero yo no. Es algo aburrido y en tu caso no sirve para nada. ¿Cómo saber el momento exacto en que Bass mandará a un ejército de muertos vivientes para atacarte? No es como si pudieras llamarlo y pedirle que fuera entre las 4:15 y las 6:30. Al diablo.

Pero tal vez, cuando todo acabe, deberías intentar pasar en este cuadrante la mayor parte de tu tiempo. Hasta entonces…

Lo más divertido de estar en el C2 es que te da una excusa para decir "no" cuando alguien te pida algo. No estás diciendo "no", estás diciendo "sí" a muchas cosas más importantes que sí quieres hacer, como preparar una suculenta sopa de lombriz de tierra gigante o simplemente no hacer nada en absoluto (bajo la premisa de que necesitas descansar)

_**Cuadrante 3; No Importante-Urgente: **_**El sumiso.  
**Este cuadrante se caracteriza por tratar de complacer a los demás y responder a todos sus deseos. El C3 está lleno de actividades importantes para los demás, pero no para ti, así que mándalos al diablo. No necesito hacer mucho hincapié en esto porque, loado sea el Pollo, tú no tienes este problema.

_**Cuadrante 4; No Importante-No urgente: **_**El flojo.**

_Yes sir! _Ya llegamos a la mejor parte. El C4 es la categoría del desperdicio, el exceso, y todas esas cosas tan maravillosas. El flojo que se las vive en el C4 duerme demasiado, lee muchas revistas tontas, golpea a todo el mundo con su instrumento, le pone apodos a sus amigos y demás cosas lindas. Genial, .¿no?

Al fin y al cabo, para dormir hasta mediodía y comer el resto del tiempo que se permanece despierto se necesita talento. ¡Así que ánimo!

**LA OTRA MITAD.  
**La administración el tiempo no es todo lo que implica el Hábito 3, sino sólo la mitad. La otra mitad es aprender a ser valiente para ser honesto con nuestras cosas más importantes, como esa muchachita de cabello lindo, cuando tenemos encima la presión.

**La zona de comodidad y la zona de valentía.  
**Pongámoslo así. Tu zona de comodidad representa las cosas con las que estás familiarizado, lugares que conoces, amigos con los que te sientes a gusto, actividades que disfrutas; está libre de riesgos y es fácil permanecer en ella por, digamos, toda la vida. Está rodeada por una amplia y casi infinita zona que representa las cosas que te hacen temblar como gelatina en terremoto. Todo lo que nos hace sentirnos incómodos está ahí, donde nos esperan la incertidumbre, la presión, el cambio, la posibilidad de fallar y todas esas cosas que te hacen sentir realmente vivo y que, de paso, pueden hacerte alcanzar tu pleno potencial.

**Nunca permitas que tus temores decidan por ti.  
**… aunque seas un experto en ello y hayas basado tu vida hasta ahora en eso. En este mundo hay un montón de emociones enfermas y fascinantes, pero la peor y menos agradable es el _temor_. El temor nos paraliza, nos hace llorar como nenitas y nos impide hacer cosas que tal vez nos divertirían enormemente. ¿Qué habría pasado si la reina Horn no hubiera tenido el valor de utilizar la barrera, reduciendo enormemente su esperanza de vida, cuando la guerra parecía perdida?

Digamos que tu vida no habría sido la misma, ni siquiera remotamente parecida.

**Ganar significa levantarte cada vez que caigas.  
**Esa frase es tan genial y simple y tengo tanta flojera que no agregaré nada más.

**Sé fuerte en los momentos difíciles.  
**Los momentos difíciles son aquellos en los que tenemos conflictos entre hacer lo correcto y hacer lo más fácil. Son las pruebas cruciales, los momentos que nos definen en la vida, y la forma en que los manejamos puede literalmente cambiarnos para siempre. Vienen en dos tamaños, chico y grande.

Los momentos difíciles pequeños son, por ejemplo, cuando tienes algún gran fracaso y debes sobreponerte, tu padre acaba encerrado en una caja, o alguien parte tu violín a la mitad. Los grandes momentos difíciles ocurren a diario e incluyen cosas tan terribles como levantarse cuando suena el despertador, controlar nuestro mal humor o disciplinarnos para no cocinar al cuervo parlante. Sé que suena terrible y nadie quisiera que le pasaran, pero esas pruebas forman el carácter. Y también chipotes.

**EL INGREDIENTE MÁS COMÚN DEL ÉXITO.  
**Sal, una pizca de ajo y un toque de hierbas finas.

—_¡.¿Qué demonios?.!_

**PALABRAS FINALES  
**Se realizó una encuesta sobre los 7 Hábitos. ¿Sabes cuál fue el más difícil? Ajá, el 3. Así que si sientes que no puedes luchar contra esto, hay mucha gente como tú. Ya ves, mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Te revelaré la verdadera y exacta composición  
de la receta secreta, así que adelante.

PD: ya vas a la mitad del libro, más o menos. ¡Felicidades!  
… o tal vez es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

PPD: A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes.


	7. La Victoria Pública: El COR

"_A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes"_

_En ese entonces sentí un escalofrío, y no creo haber sido la única. Dejamos el libro por unos días y seguimos viajando al Norte sin mencionarlo siquiera. Hasta que, un día, un extraño apareció._

—_¡Hey, viajeros! Puedo ver que hay dos músicos entre ustedes… además de un cuervo parlante, y un par de príncipes en desgracia._

—_¿Qué demonios quieres? —espetó Hamel._

—_Tch, tch, tch. Veo que no has seguido el camino de la autosuperación, Hamel. Apuesto a que ni siquiera has empezado a leer la tercera parte._

—_¿Cómo sabes de…? —comenzó Obo—. ¿Quién eres?_

—_Me llamo Edath. Me enviaron para asegurarme de que acabes ese libro y para cerciorarme de que lo pongas en práctica de la manera correcta._

—_¿Quién te envió?_

—_La misma persona que te envió el libro. Así que…_

_Levantó una mano y el libro salió de entre los mil cachivaches inútiles y disfraces horribles que Hamel me hacía cargar. Lo tomó, lo abrió y comenzó a leer justo a la mitad._

**Tercera Parte: La Victoria Pública  
**La cuenta de banco de las relaciones: La receta secreta del coronel.

Una de mis citas favoritas, la cual, por cierto, siempre me hace sentirme culpable, es: "Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo".

Pero soy una persona muy ocupada y para eso tengo a unos cuantos seres a mi servicio. A estas alturas un muchachito sin nada de extraordinario debe estar contigo. Si no es así, que un mal rayo le parta, y de igual forma seguiremos.

Con frecuencia me pregunto "¿En qué habría deseado pasar más tiempo?". Creo que la respuesta podría ser: "En comer helado".

Pero comer solo es muy triste, así que no estaría del todo mal "Comer helado con mis seres queridos". Muchos sustituirían lo de "comer helado" por cualquier otra cosa, pero al parecer el "con mis seres queridos" es casi universal. Como ves, todo se trata acerca de las relaciones, que es la sustancia de la que está hecha la vida. De no ser por sus amigos, el coronel no habría tenido con quién probar infinidad de recetas hasta llegar a la combinación de especias mística conocida como Receta Secreta.

¿Cómo es tener una relación contigo? Apuesto a que un infierno. Pero de todas formas, si tuvieras que calificar cómo te va en tus relaciones más importantes, ¿qué calificación del 1 al 5 te pondrías, siendo 5 la más alta?

Yo me atrevería a decir que rondas por el 2 o el 1. De cualquier forma, este capítulo está hecho para ayudarte a mejorar tus relaciones más importantes.

La clave para manejar las relaciones es primero manejarte a ti mismo, al menos en cierto grado. Verás, mi pequeño saltamontes cornudito, el ingrediente más importante en cualquier relación es lo que eres tú mismo.

La Victoria Privada te dará el poder sobre ti mismo, la Victoria Pública hará que conquistes el mundo entero.

¿Recuerdas al COP? Bien, para entender las relaciones, estableceremos una metáfora similar. A este lo llamaremos Cochinito Operado de las Relaciones (COR). El COP representa cuánta confianza y seguridad tienes en ti mismo. El COR representa lo mismo, pero en cada una de tus relaciones. Sin embargo, hay unas cuantas cosas interesantes sobre el COR.

1) Tienes un COR con cada persona que conozcas, aunque sea sólo de vista; o aunque tú no sepas que existe pero esa otra persona sí te haya visto. No hay forma de impedirlo.

2) Una vez que tienes un COR en común con alguien, nunca puedes romperlo. Por eso puedes toparte con un amigo a quien no has visto en años y comenzar en el punto en que quedó antes, sin que se pierda un centavo. También por eso las personas suelen guardar resentimientos por los siglos de los siglos.

3) En un cochinito normal, operado o no, 10 pesos son 10 pesos. En un COR, los depósitos tienden a evaporarse y los retiros tienden a convertirse en rocas enormes y pesadas. Esto significa que necesitas estar deposite y deposite para que sigas teniendo un saldo positivo.

Lo que nos lleva a, que si tuviéramos que comernos esa suculenta res, tendríamos que hacerlo bocado por bocado. No hay soluciones rápidas. Lo mismo pasa con una relación dañada o con el fortalecimiento de una relación sana. Si con todas mis estupideces mi COR contigo tiene un hambre equivalente a 1'345,436 pesos, necesitaré y depositaré un total de 1'354,437 pesos para volver a tener un saldo positivo.

Hay muchas clases de depósitos. Para algunos, el que les halagues los zapatos es un depósito. Para otros, el que no les dirijas la palabra en ciertos momentos lo es. Aquí hay seis que parecen funcionar siempre.

**CUMPLIR PROMESAS  
**El cumplir con compromisos y promesas es crucial para formar confianza. Debes hacer lo que prometes.

—Eh, Flint, .¿vamos a ver un espectáculo de danza?

"Fuchi", me dije por dentro. La danza no me gusta, sencillamente. Y menos si voy a ver hombres con leotardo, se ven muy raros. Por fuera, simplemente dije:

—Mmmmh… ¿Y después de eso vamos a comer tacos?

—Ándale, pues.

Olvidé la conversación por un buen rato, hasta el día de la cosa esa.

Es día amanecí con una flojera del tamaño de Rusia, recordé lo de los leotardos, y decidí no ir. Ahora nadie quiere ir a comer tacos conmigo, ni siquiera porque, aunque ya había decidido no aparecerme, poco antes de irme mi perro empezó a vomitar y tuvimos que llevarlo al veterinario, lo que me proveyó de una excelente excusa. Lo que nos lleva a que si descubres que no puedes cumplir con un compromiso por alguna razón, debes explicarlo a la otra persona. Si eres genuino y haces todo lo posible por cumplir con tus promesas, la gente comprenderá cuando suceda algo.

A no ser que tengas la maldición de la apariencia mentirosa, que hace que parezca que todo lo que dices es mentira aunque sea tan cierto como que el agua ebulle a 100 ºC.

**PEQUEÑOS ACTOS DE GENEROSIDAD  
**¿Alguna vez tuviste uno de esos días en que piensas que la vida no vale nada y de pronto, como salido de la nada, alguien te dice algo chulo de bonito y la vida parece volver a brillar?

Somos tan estúpidos, que a veces hasta la más pequeña cosa, como un saludo, una nota amable, una sonrisa, un dulce, un elogio, una palmadita en la cabeza o un abrazo pueden producir una enorme diferencia. En las relaciones, las cosas pequeñas son grandes. Si te nace decir algo bueno, dilo. No esperes a que alguien muera para darle flores, a menos que sea alérgico al polen.

**SÉ LEAL  
**Uno de los mayores depósitos en el COR es ser leal con los demás cuando no estén presentes. Cuando hablas mal de alguien a sus espaldas, el único que acaba mal parado eres tú, en dos formas. Primero, todos los que te escuchen sabrán que tienes una lengua viperina indomable e indiscriminada.

—_Vaya, .¿no se habrá mordido la mano al escribir esto? —se interrumpió Edath—. Miren que Flint es terriblemente viperina… bueno, como sea._

Segundo, de alguna forma metafísicocuántica indeterminada, la persona que atacas _siente _que hablas mal de ella. No sólo conoce el acto, también intuye el perpetrador. Es terrible.

Pero ser leal es más que no decir chismes. También implica guardar secretos y defender a los demás. Curiosamente, todas estas cosas tienen que ver con los chismes. ¿Por qué insistir tanto en los chismes? Quizá porque es divertido contarlos e inventarlos. Claro que si alguien te cuenta algo y no te especifica que es secreto puedes contarlo, siempre y cuando lo hagas de una forma discreta, no gritándolo en medio de la plaza a la hora en que sale todo el pueblo.

**ESCUCHA  
**De esto hablamos en el Hábito 5. Es importante escuchar a los demás porque de alguna forma les hace sentirse importantes. Y, acá entre nos, todos necesitamos ser escuchados casi tanto como necesitamos comer. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tener hambre es para nenitas.

**DISCÚLPATE  
**Disculparse cuando gritas, exageras o cometes un error tonto es una pérdida de tiempo, porque lo único que hace es ahorrarte tiempo. Si te disculpas inmediatamente, puede sonar falso. Si lo haces demasiado tarde, abres una vieja herida. Si lo haces en el momento justo, puedes equilibrar rápidamenteun retiro enorme. Pero que me linchen si alguien puede encontrar el momento justo. Es casi imposible, como esperar acertar con una flecha a un blanco en movimiento disparando con los ojos vendados.

Sin embargo, disculparse es útil para desarmar a los demás. Normalmente, cuando alguien se ofende asume que todo lo que harás a partir de ese momento sólo lo ofenderá más, así que levantan su altamente inútil espada para protegerse en el futuro, como si eso les sirviera de algo. Pero si te disculpas, le quitas el deseo de pelear contra ti (a menos que la disculpa suene falsa), y envainarán la espada.

**FIJAR EXPECTATIVAS CLARAS**

Ese día, lo recuerdo bien, tuve una de esas discusiones apocalípticas en las que se me acusaba sin fundamento por cosas que de todas formas todavía no había hecho y que ciertamente no pensaba hacer.

—¡Flint, tú siempre te rajas!

—No, no. Rajarse es decir que voy a hacer algo y no hacerlo. Pero les estoy diciendo que no voy a poder ir con ustedes, desde ahora, con DOS MESES de anticipación.

Para que no se preste a malentendidos, hablábamos de un posible viaje de vacaciones, al que no pensaba ir porque tenía una soberana flojera y muchas cosas que hacer en casa.

¿Cuántas veces no viste que alguien salió lastimado porque quiso creer algo que otra persona no le había dado razones para creer? Aunque desde el principio les estaba diciendo que no iba a ir, habían asumido que iría. Estupideces.

Quizá para agradar a tu cuervo parlante en el momento, tal vez dirías "Claro, partiré mañana al norte a prevenir la gran catástrofe". Pero, siendo realista, no tienes ni idea de donde queda el norte y de todas formas tienes completamente ocupados los próximos 10 meses y no tienes un segundo libre. A fin de cuentas, decepcionas al cuervo. Habría sido mejor que fueras realista desde el principio. Para desarrollar la confianza, necesitamos evitar el transmitir mensajes vagos, o implicar algo que no es verdad o que es poco probable que suceda.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Si te gusta comer en cantidades industriales  
sin dejar nada para nadie más, (¿y a quién no?),  
el siguiente capítulo hará tus delicias.

—_Bien —sonrió Edath cerrando el libro—. ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste?_

—_¿Aprender? —se extrañó Hamel—. Ni siquiera te estaba poniendo atención._

_No puedo negar que fue divertido cuando Edath hizo aparecer de la nada un martillo gigante y le dio un golpe a Hamel._

—_¡Pues lo repetiré hasta que te lo aprendas de memoria! .¡Quiero que sepas que hemos comenzado mal nuestra relación!_

—_¡Por supuesto que es así! .¡No sé quién eres, ni quién es Flint, ni porqué tengo que soportar sus estupideces de "ser una mejor persona"!_

—_¡Maldición, el destino del mundo depende de cómo te tomes esto!_

—… _¿ah, sí?_

—_Sí._


	8. Hábito 4

—_Así que, asumiendo que quieres salvar al mundo, será mejor que te esfuerces._

Hábito 4: Pensar Ganar-Ganar.

¿Has jugado a los quemados alguna vez? Sí, ese horrible y peligroso juego entre dos equipos que se arrojan balones entre sí y cada persona que recibe un golpe es eliminada. Uno de esos juegos en los que tu objetivo es Ganar o Perder. Pero ése, cariño, es un enfoque demasiado estrecho. Afortunadamente, hay una visión del mundo mucho mejor. Se conoce como Ganar-Ganar.

Pensar Ganar-Ganar es una actitud hacia la vida, un marco de referencia mental que dice: "Yo puedo ganar, y tú también. Pero si tú ganas, tengo que asegurarme de ganar yo también", o algo así. Pensar Ganar-Ganar es el fundamento para no convencerte de que tienes que matar a los demás. Comienza con la creencia de que todos somos iguales, de que nadie es inferior o superior a los demás; sólo que algunas personas sirven a la perfección como marionetas de los demás.

Admitámoslo, hay personas bastante útiles, pero demasiado estúpidas para notarlo. Los típicos suertudos que luego no saben qué hacer con todos los premios que obtuvieron en el sorteo. Pero para eso estamos personas como nosotros, seres genuinamente iluminados que debemos dirigir a esos afortunados pero a la vez infortunados seres con una actitud apropiada.

Así, exploremos esta extraña idea de Pensar Ganar-Ganar, haciendo la aclaración de que es radicalmente distinto de sus primos, Ganar-Perder, Perder-Ganar ni Perder-Perder. ¿Listo?

**GANAR-PERDER: EL TÓTEM  
**Ganar-Perder es una actitud que dice que el pastel del éxito tiene una dimensión finita, y si obtienes la rebanada más grande, hay menos para mí; lo cual es lógicamente consistente y universalmente aceptable. La reacción lógica a una situación tal es obtener primero mi rebanada (como dice el dicho, "el que parte y reparte, se queda con la mejor parte").

Ganar-Perder está lleno de orgullo, es competitivo, enfermizo, ruin, digno de los corazones más miserables e innobles, y asquerosamente divertido. Implica siempre salirte con la tuya, asegurándote de perjudicar a los demás.

Pero no tiene caso tratar de instruirte en el tema, porque eres un auténtico e insuperable maestro. Al fin y al cabo, la Actitud Ganar-Perder tiene muchos rostros, como utilizar a otras personas física o emocionalmente; tratar de avanzar a expensas de los demás, difundir rumores sobre otra persona, insistir con siempre salirte con la tuya sin importar los sentimientos de los demás y sentir celos o envidia cuando a alguien decididamente menos merecedor le sucede algo bueno.

El problema al adoptar esta actitud es que cuando por fin alcanzas la cima del tótem, todos estarán más que dispuestos a hacerte caer, y a patearte las costillas hasta el cansancio cuando eso suceda.

**PERDER-GANAR: EL TAPETE  
**Perder-Ganar es débil, por no decir que estúpido. ¿Qué clase de recondenado idiota hay que ser para ser siempre la buena persona abnegada que se somete a todo lo que los demás digan? Alguien que le haría un favor al universo suicidándose.

Si por alguna casualidad te drogan lo suficiente como para adoptar Perder-Ganar como tu actitud, llámame para pisotearte, como el resto del universo. No será física ni emocionalmente sano para ti, pero para el resto del universo será retorcidamente divertido.

**PERDER-PERDER: LA ESPIRAL DESCENDENTE  
**No, no hablo de Lacuna Coil. Ésa es la Espiral Vacía. Perder-Perder dice "Si me estoy hundiendo, entonces vendrás conmigo". Es bueno como último recurso, pero _sólo_ como último recurso, porque normalmente requiere mucha energía tratar de encontrar formas de destrozar más a una persona cuando ya no estás al máximo de tu capacidad.

**GANAR-GANAR: EL BUFFET ETERNO  
**Ganar-Ganar es agradable, pero difícil. No te pisotearé, sólo te utilizaré un poco, pero no hay problema porque al ser utilizado probablemente también obtengas algo que quieras. Aquí, el pastel es de un tamaño infinito; al pensar Ganar-Ganar hay cada vez más beneficios para todos, incrementándose exponencialmente a cada segundo. ¿Suena a Alquimia? Tal vez lo sea. Si tu marioneta está en buenas condiciones, será más útil. Además, hay otra cosa: puedes sentirte feliz por la buena ventura de los demás, aunque a ti te vaya no del todo bien. Para lograrlo, necesitas dos cosas: obtener tu victoria privada y evitar a los tumores gemelos.

**Los tumores gemelos  
**Son horribles y evidencian una falta de autoestima terrible, tanta que da pena. En serio, conozco un tipo… en fin, mejor no hablar de eso. Da pena.

_**Competir  
**_La cosa está en no dejar que se note que estás obsesionado con ser el mejor de los mejores mediante aplastar a todos los demás, sino aplastándote a ti mismo las veces suficientes. O sea que… ah… ¡oh, claro! Es sano competir si te hace dar lo mejor de ti, y deja de serlo cuando sólo lo haces por _poser_. Ah, en serio me recuerda a aquel tipo.

_**Comparar  
**_No lo hagas, es estúpido y hará que sientas verdadera pena por los demás. ¿Acaso hay alguien más atractivo, inteligente y talentoso que tú? .¿Verdad que no? Entonces, .¿para qué comparar? Es cruel.

—… _¿en qué demonios estaba pensando al escribir esto? —murmuró Edath para sí—. ¿Vas entendiendo, Hamel?_

—_¡Sí, soy el mejor del mundo! —respondió Hamel con rapidez, y comenzó a reírse de una manera que francamente daba miedo_

**LOS FRUTOS DEL GANAR-GANAR  
**Ahora, presta atención. He aquí lo importante de Ganar-Ganar: sus efectos son progresivos y permanentes. Cuando los demás ven que intentas ayudarlos, por alguna cuestión mística dejan de notar que tú eres el que gana más en sus asociaciones, y comienzan a querer ayudarte sinceramente.

Sin embargo, hay veces en que no se puede hallar una solución Ganar-Ganar. O bien, la solución existe, pero la otra persona es tan estúpida que no quiere aceptarla. Ese es el momento en que debes decidirte heroicamente entre tres opciones:

1) Forzarlo a que acepte el Ganar-Ganar;

2) Rebájate y opta por Ganar-Perder (al fin y al cabo, el otro se lo buscó); o

3) No hay trato, que todo se vaya al carajo.

La verdadera y genuina prueba para verificar que tu novia no esté embar… quiero decir, la verdadera y genuina prueba para verificar que estás pensando Ganar-Ganar es ver cómo te sientes. Normalmente, Ganar-Perder y Perder-Ganar nublarán tu juicio y te llenarán de sentimientos negativos; y Perder-Perder te hará sentir estúpido y poco valioso. En cambio, Ganar-Ganar te hará sentir como si hubieras ingerido tres kilos de chocolate de la más alta calidad.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**En el próximo capítulo, te revelaré la milenaria técnica china secreta  
para desentrañar las oscuras y misteriosas intenciones de tus padres.  
¿Te interesa?

—_¿Será posible que…? —jadeó Obo._

—_Sí, a veces puede ver más allá de lo evidente —comentó Edath, pasando la página despreocupadamente (he de reconocerlo, era asombroso que pudiera leer sin tropezar con nada, e incluso en medio de batallas)—. Pero a veces es mejor no esperar demasiado._


	9. Hábito 5

Hábito 5: Busca primero entender, luego ser entendido

¿Te percatas? Ya sólo nos faltan 3 Hábitos por dominar. O eso espero. Si el jovencillo que te mencioné en un capítulo anterior efectivamente llegó a ti, ahora será cuando demuestre su utilidad. El Hábito que vamos a estudiar hoy es genuinamente importante y requiere de toda tu habilidad y maestría. Para muchos puede parecer simple, pero no lo es.

Digamos que entras a un restaurante. Antes siquiera de que te hayas acomodado bien ante la mesa, llega el cocinero con el plato más horroroso, apestoso y definitivamente asqueroso que hayas visto u olido. E insiste en que debes comerlo porque a todos les gusta. Tras una experiencia así, .¿volverías a ese lugar? Tal vez, si la cosa horrorosa de verdad estuvo buena. Pero si sabía tan mal como se veía… pues…

El asunto es, sencillamente, que no puedes confiar en personas que te den soluciones antes de comprender cuáles son tus necesidades. Pero resulta ser que todos solemos hacer eso con frecuencia. Nuestra tendencia es ser más fuertes que una locomotora y más rápidos que una bala y actuar como Superman y resolver los problemas del resto del universo conocido (o desconocido) antes de siquiera comprender qué pasa. Hacemos eso porque es más fácil que escuchar, como Batman.

La clave para comunicarse y tener poder e influencia sobre los demás puede resumirse en una sola frase: busca primero entender, luego ser entendido.

**LA NECESIDAD MÁS PROFUNDA DEL CORAZÓN HUMANO  
**Chocolate. En grandes cantidades.

En realidad, bromeo. La necesidad más profunda del corazón humano es ser comprendido. Todos desean ser respetados, valorados y todos esos -ados. Eso sería simple si todos dejaran expuestas sus necesidades más delicadas; pero los que lo hacen son idiotas ingenuos. No puedes mostrarle tu vulnerabilidad a alguien que podría aprovecharse de ellas arteramente y sin piedad.

Tal vez tú y yo, y otros cuantos, estemos sinceramente intentando superarnos y ser altamente efectivos y todo eso. Pero el resto del universo, las personas normales, comunes y poco amables ni siquiera lo han considerado. Normal, común y poco amablemente deciden juzgar a todos los demás en todos los complicados aspectos de cada uno. Podríamos ser así y empatar el marcador y desquitarnos y seguir acumulando mal karma. Pero eso es reactivo y ya no somos _**tan **_reactivos.

Alguien dijo una vez "A la gente no le importa cuánto sabes sino hasta que saben cuánto te importan". Yo corregiría "hasta que creen saber cuánto te importan", y lo haría universalmente cierto.

Fui con una homeópata porque quería una excusa barata para ingerir alcohol constantemente. Así que inventé una dolencia. El tratamiento se extendió y se extendió hasta que, un día, la tipa simplemente estaba ocupada y me dio cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que sabía peor que el vino adulterado más barato. ¿Volví? Jamás. De cualquier forma, le debía el tratamiento del mes, aunque ella no se acordaba. Sé que suena a que soy la mala de la historia. Pero esa mujer llevaba semanas dándome lo mismo, aunque yo inventara nuevos síntomas. Es decir, no se esforzaba y no le molestaba que yo lo notara. Así que al diablo. Perdí la confianza y no volví porque no me demostró que se preocupara por mí.

Puedes mostrar que te preocupas simplemente tomándote el tiempo de escuchar sin juzgar y sin dar consejos. En serio, todos necesitamos terapeutas gratuitos; porque los que cobran (y algunos de los que no también) suelen cometer varios errores.

**Cinco malos estilos para escuchar.  
**Cuando los demás hablan, pocas veces escuchamos porque generalmente estamos ocupados en preparar una respuesta, juzgar o filtrar sus palabras de acuerdo a nuestros paradigmas, o simplemente ignorándolos.

_Distraerse. _Es cuando alguien nos habla pero lo ignoramos porque estamos en intensa comunión con nuestro yo interno; que casualmente se encuentra en otra dimensión, orbitando alrededor de un Saturno sin anillos que va a colapsarse hacia el gigantesco hoyo negro en que se convirtió Alpha Centauri. A veces es inevitable, pero es preferible intentar enfocarnos en nuestro yo externo siempre que podamos.

_Fingir que se escucha _es más común. Seguimos por Saturno, pero fingimos que estamos concentrados, soltando a veces un "ajá". O su variante, "mmjmm". O "chale". ¡Noticia de último minuto! La otra persona no es tan estúpida como para no notarlo. Después de todo, estás en Saturno y tus dotes actorales no están al 100. Así que lo nota, se enoja y se va. Haces un terrible retiro al COR y el sujeto (o sujeta) seguirá indignado por los siglos de los siglos.

_Escuchar selectivamente _es cuando estás en Saturno, pero tuviste la previsión de llevar algún dispositivo de radiocomunicación. Sólo escuchamos la parte de la conversación que nos interesa. Cuando sale algún tema del que queremos parlotear, mandamos al carajo lo que la otra persona está diciendo y empezamos a hablar de algo más importante.

_Escuchar sólo las palabras _es cuando nos convertimos en robots algo estúpidos y escuchamos lo que dice, pero no lo que quiere decir. Espera, de hecho, no es culpa del que escucha, sino del que habla con indirectas y otras cosas estúpidas y no dice lo que quiere decir. Sin embargo, tomar las cosas literalmente también es estúpido. Así que yo decreto un estúpido empate.

_Escuchar de forma egocéntrica. _Éste es el más divertido. Sucede cuando vemos todo desde nuestro propio punto de vista. En vez de ponernos en el lugar del otro, queremos que ellos se pongan en el nuestro. Como el cocinero horrible del restaurante de cuarta. Cuando escuchamos desde nuestro propio punto de vista, generalmente respondemos en uno de tres modos que cortarán la comunicación inmediatamente: _juzgar, aconsejar y sondear._

Cuando alguien juzga está tan ocupado lucubrando y maquinando terribles… juicios… en su maléfica sesera, que no tiene ni idea de lo que le estamos diciendo. El hilo de sus pensamientos es tan poderoso y tiene longitudes tan inimaginables que, en serio, sería más divertido (aunque potencialmente doloroso) poder escucharlo. Tanta retorcidez a veces es asombrosa.

Alguien que aconseja es un sermoneador de cuarta. Verás, las personas comunes, normales y poco amables y directas comienzan una conversación de una forma en que _**de verdad **_parecen querer un consejo. Pero luego resulta que sólo quieren quejarse un rato sin que nadie les diga nada hasta que acaben de desahogarse. _Entonces_ es cuando sería apropiado dar un consejo.

Sondear es lo que hacen las madres aprehensivas. Preguntan y preguntan y preguntan y tratan de establecer puentes de comunicación que _**obviamente **_la otra persona no está dispuesta a aceptar. La reacción normal es mandarlos al demonio y huir.

**ESCUCHAR GENUINAMENTE  
**Así que estamos en una encrucijada y hemos descubierto que no sabemos escuchar. ¡Perfecto! De todas formas, tenemos demasiados problemas y cargar con lo de los demás no nos ayudará en mucho. ¿O sí?

¿Recuerdas eso de dominar a los demás y a través de ellos dominar al mundo? Pues resulta ser que para poder marearlos y jugar con sus débiles mentecitas a nuestro antojo necesitamos escucharlos. Con los ojos, corazón y oídos.

Ten presente que nunca dirán lo que quieren decir sólo con palabras. Sabiendo esto, y ya que somos más listos que ellos, nos meteremos en la tortuosa vía del lenguaje corporal y afinaremos el oído para captar todas las intencionalidades posibles. Suena a mucho trabajo, lo sé, pero un poco de esfuerzo mental te evitará grandes esfuerzos físicos.

Para escuchar lo que los demás realmente dicen, necesitas escuchar lo que _NO _están diciendo. Ya sabes, perro que ladra no muerde, al menos mientras ladra, y aunque en serio parezcan ser rudos y malvados en su exterior, son unos bebés incomprendidos en el fondo. Así que manda al caño las apariencias y las palabras y voltéalas si es necesario.

Lo segundo es ponerte en su lugar. No importa que parezca que sólo quiere manipularte para sus perversos fines o que en serio está podrido por dentro. No puedes saberlo si no estás en su lugar. Los precios suben, los políticos engañan. Pero no sólo para ti. Los precios de los insumos suben también, así que la subida es pareja para todos. Los políticos engañan, pero también se engañan entre sí. Cariño, el blanco y el negro no existen. Lo más sano es aprender a ver toda la escala de grises. Puedes parecerle ruin e interesado a todos, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que es tener tus posibilidades y responsabilidades intrínsecas. Pero tú haces lo mismo con los demás, .¿no?

—_¿Sigo? —se interrumpió Edath de repente._

—_No me molesta. Ahora soy proactivo —respondió Hamel. Pero, si me preguntan… se veía bastante incómodo._

Y el tercer paso es el más simple y el más difícil. El más pasivo y el más poderoso. El que te dará el control del mundo o te reducirá a nimios pedazos de biomasa: _practica el reflejo_. Piensa como un espejo, que no juzga ni da consejos, sino que simplemente refleja la horrible realidad. Reflejar es simplemente repetir con tus propias palabras lo que la otra persona dice y siente. Tomemos un ejemplo de la vida cotidiana. Un instructor de tenis y su pupilo.

—¡Qué atroz! .¡Tu manera de jugar es atropellada e inarmónica!

—Igualmente.

—¿Habrase visto…? .¡Es inaprensible que mantengas esa expresión facial!

—Así me hizo mi mami.

—… ¡inaudito! .¡Inaudito, eso es lo que es! .¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Después de eso vendrá un gran concurso de gritos. Pero hagamos otro intento, esta vez reflejando:

—¡Qué atroz! .¡Tu manera de jugar es atropellada e inarmónica!

—Mi estilo no le parece el adecuado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! .¡Podrías matar a alguien de un pelotazo!

—Teme por la seguridad de todos.

—Claro que sí. Si no lo hiciera, me demandarían por negligencia.

—Tiene una razón para preocuparse.

—Sí, tengo Sucy, auto, esposa y dos hijos.

—Ya veo.

—Tienes muchas capacidades, y por eso me vuelve loco que no tomes en serio las lecciones. Creo que podemos intentarlo una vez más.

¿Notaste lo que sucedió? Al practicar el reflejo, el muchacho pudo descubrir que el instructor tiene una amante y ahora podrá chantajearlo. No puedo garantizarte que el reflejo siempre tenga resultados tan perfectos, pero siempre es una oportunidad de depositar en la COR del otro.

Ahora, reflejar es una habilidad, la punta del iceberg. Pero la actitud o el deseo de comprender realmente al otro es la masa de hielo que está bajo la superficie. Por una vez que puedas fingir interés genuino, lo habrás logrado.

**COMUNICACIÓN CON LOS PADRES  
**Ya sé, ya sé. La comunicación es como un inmenso toro; pero si agregamos a papá y/o a mamá en la ecuación es como afilarle los cuernos. Si sientes que no te entienden ni respetan como individuo, probablemente tengas razón. O quizá no. Esa es una alternativa que debes tener en mente.

Si quieres mejorar tu relación con ellos, intenta escucharlos casi como si fueran tus amigos. Sé que es raro tratar a tus padres como gente normal, pero a veces vale la pena. Al fin y al cabo, ellos también tienen presiones. Por más paradójico e inexacto que suene, también son personas. Ríen, lloran, se sienten ofendidos e intentan destruir al resto de la humanidad, como tú o como yo.

Si decides comprender y escuchar a tus padres, sucederán varias cosas. Primeramente, te sentirás algo estúpido. Después, puede que sientas más respeto hacia ellos. Luego volverás a sentirte estúpido. Pero al final, si apartas un tiempo para entender y escuchar a tus padres, te saldrás con la tuya más veces. Esto no es un principio; es un truco para manipularlos. Si sienten que los entiendes, estarán mucho más dispuestos a escucharte, serán más flexibles, confiarán más en ti y no sabrán de dónde vino el golpe cuando te decidas a traicionarlos.

¿Cómo puedes entender a tus padres? Comienza haciéndoles algunas preguntas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le preguntaste a cualquiera de ellos cómo les fue ese día?... está bien, la pregunta es estúpida.

También puedes hacer pequeños depósitos en su COR. Ponte en su lugar y piensa desde su punto de vista qué podría ser un depósito. Para ellos, un depósito puede ser lavar los platos o destruir Sforzando sin que te lo pidan, o cumplir con la promesa de llegar a la capital del norte a tiempo, o cualquier otra cosa estúpida que se les pueda ocurrir.

**LUEGO BUSCA SER ENTENDIDO  
**Se necesita valor para hablar en serio. Decir estupideces cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero hablar sinceramente es como tragarse una bomba atómica. La segunda mitad del Hábito 5 es tan importante como la primera, pero requiere de algo distinto. Entender requiere consideración, buscar ser entendido requiere valor. ¡Agallas!

Si vas a practicar sólo la primera mitad del Hábito 5, caerás en Perder-Ganar. Llevar en nuestro interior esos sentimientos es enfermizo. Los sentimientos que no se expresan nunca mueren, pero sí se pudren. Quedan enterrados vivos y luego salen de maneras más desagradables.

Si alguien tiene la bragueta abierta, díselo… mmmh… mejor no. Es más divertido dejarlo así. Pero si quieres mucho a alguien y su COR está en buen estado, puedes dar retroalimentación abiertamente y sin titubear, siempre que cumpla con los dos requisitos:

Primero, pregúntate "¿Esta retroalimentación realmente ayudará a esta persona, o lo estoy haciendo sólo porque soy perverso y luego pediré perdón falsamente?" Si el motivo de la retroalimentación no ayuda mucho a la otra persona, entonces no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Segundo, trasmite mensajes "yo" en vez de mensajes "tú". "_Creo _que tienes un ligero mal aliento" suena mucho mejor que "Te apesta la boca".

Y creo que ya es todo.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Destruiremos todos los logros de los antiguos  
y demostraremos empíricamente que, matemáticamente hablando,  
1 más 1 a veces es igual o mayor a 3.  
¡No lo digo por estar ebria!


	10. Hábito 6

Hábito 6: Sinergizar

Asegún Sean, "Se logra la sinergia cuando dos o más personas trabajan conjuntamente para crear una mejor solución de lo que ambos pudieran lograr por cuenta propia. No es tu forma o la mía, sino una mejor forma, una más elevada".

Sinergia es lo que hace posible que obras monumentales como la overtura de _Orfeo en el Inframundo _puedan interpretarse. Se necesitan muchos bajos, muchos violines, platillos, trompetas y demás. Intenta tocar _tú _solo esos asombrosos movimientos, y te dará un ataque al corazón. Además de que el resultado será asombrosamente inferior a lo que podría ser con una sinfónica completa.

Pero incluso la sinfónica no puede hacerlo sola. Necesitan al director. Y la sinergia, mi estimado, es el suculento platillo que probarás al vivir mejor los demás hábitos, especialmente los dos anteriores, al tomar el control de todos a tu alrededor sin que se den cuenta siquiera. Aprender a sinergizar es aprender a tomar el tren en vez de caminar hacia el Norte solo por la vida. ¡Te sorprenderá lo rápido y lejos que puedes llegar!

**STAR WARS IS EVERYWHERE  
**Y lo mismo pasa con la sinergia. Por aquí una valerosa ave se alimenta de los trozos de comida atrapados entre los colmillos de un cocodrilo. Por allá un hongo y una bacteria se unen para sobrevivir. Los árboles se dan humedad y frescura los unos a los otros; nos dan oxígeno y les devolvemos anhídrido carbónico. Ya ves, la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro.

Volviendo a la sinfónica, ningún instrumento es más importante que el otro; sólo son distintos.

**CELEBRAR LAS DIFERENCIAS  
**Sin embargo, la sinergia no es algo que simplemente sucede. Es un proceso. Es necesario dejar la estupidez a un lado y dejar de ser cobardes sólo porque alguien no tiene la bendición de ser como uno. Pero eso es bueno, porque así uno siempre será la neta metralleta del planeta, y los demás, simples mortales. El fundamento para sinergizar es aprender a celebrar las diferencias.

Como mi amiga que es cristiana. Chocamos en prácticamente todo. Ella adoraba la preparatoria y yo la detestaba. A ella le gusta el J-pop y yo casi lo vomito. Ella es devota y yo creo en el Pollo. Ella no dice malas palabras y yo tengo peor vocabulario que un pirata que acabó trabajando de carretonero y está borracho en un arranque de ira. ¿Cómo fue posible que llegáramos a ser amigas? Ni idea. Tal vez porque sencillamente soy adorable. O porque éramos tan distintas que, a pesar de ser predecibles a veces, siempre era divertido.

Agradece que el mundo no esté lleno de clones tuyos. Si así fuera, la vida sería aburrida y estúpida; y nadie te admiraría como es debido.

El mundo es un revoltijo de culturas, razas, religiones e ideas, que el Pollo nos ampare. Ante una situación tal, debemos decidirnos heroicamente por una de las siguientes alternativas: evitar la diversidad, tolerar la diversidad y celebrar la diversidad.

**Perfil de quien evita  
**Fanático imbécil. Le tienen fobia a las diferencias. Deberías verlos cuando encuentran a alguien con otro color de piel, cabello, ojos, que se viste de una manera radicalmente distinta a la suya y además es buena onda. Casi se les desorbitan los ojos, comienzan a hiperventilarse y a temblar. Están convencidos de que su forma de vivir es la "mejor", "correcta", "única", o todas las anteriores. Siempre que atacan a alguien por ser diferente creen sinceramente que están salvando al mundo de alguna terrible plaga.

**Perfil del que tolera  
**Le vale todo. Acepta que los demás tienen derecho a vivir en el error, y todo está bien mientras lo dejen en paz. Pueden convivir con gente distinta, pero no le sacan jugo. Lo cual es bueno, porque el hecho de ser distintos no los convierte en frutas.

**Perfil del que celebra  
**Éste es el más raro. Considera el hecho de que los demás sean diferentes como una ventaja. Normalmente lo es. Alguien estúpido sirve como escudo humano o conejillo de indias. Alguien inteligente sirve para descargar en él toda la presión de la toma de decisiones.

Ahora vamos a la parte triste.

**TODOS SOMOS UNA MINORÍA DE UNO SOLO.**

Nos vemos distinto, hablamos distinto, aprendemos de modo distinto, nos vestimos de forma distinta, tenemos características distintas, y todo lo demás. Cada quien tiene sus propias habilidades. Así que en vez de intentar ser como los demás (muy difícil, eso de rebajarse tanto), enorgullécete y celebra tus diferencias y cualidades, que son únicas en su tipo.

**OBSTÁCULOS PARA CELEBRAR LAS DIFERENCIAS**

Hay tres: la ignorancia, las camarillas y los prejuicios. Lo chistoso es que si tienes uno lo más probable es que tengas los otros dos.

_Ignorancia. _Es un poco obvio, .¿no? Las señoras piadosas, devotas y preocupadas por el futuro de la humanidad se preocupan porque Pokémon es una serie violenta, cruel y demás; además de que Pikachu es la representación de un demonio. La verdad, no importa cuántas veces ni como reescriba el nombre, no me da la mala espina que debería darme el nombre del demonio más poderoso del universo. Digo, no tiene l, ni b, ni r, así que no puedo escribir Elba Esther Gordillo. Pero la estupidez no tiene límites e insiste siempre.

No sabes qué piensan los demás, qué sienten o qué es lo que vivieron, así que te crees con todo el derecho a despreciarlos porque todos esos factores que desconoces los han vuelto algo despreciables a tus ojos. Y qué diablos, tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo hacen lo mismo. Pero ya no somos reactivos, .¿lo olvidas?

_Camarillas. _No tiene nada de malo querer estar con quienes te sientes mejor. De hecho, sería un signo innegable de estupidez el querer estar con quienes te sientes peor. Lo malo es cuando tu "grupito" pierde el piso y forman una especie de logia ultra exclusiva. Lo malo es que se vuelve exclusiva al convertirse en sólo un conglomerado de idiotas sin identidad.

_Prejuicio. _El prejuicio no es aprendido. Es una estrategia evolutiva y de supervivencia. Después de todo, cada quien piensa que sus genes son superiores a los de los demás. Protegemos a nuestra familia por esa razón. A nuestros amigos, sólo porque nos sirven para nuestros maquiavélicos y perversos fines. Y por si fuera poco, aprendemos de la gente a nuestro alrededor otros prejuicios.

Por ejemplo, los emo. Todos odian a los emo. Hay gente que odia a los emo sin saber qué es un emo. No conozco a ningún emo, así que no sé si hago bien en detestarlos con encono. Sólo sé que lloran mucho y son sensibles y unas nenitas que necesitan respirar y esas cosas de mariquitas. Tal vez mi subnormalidad nata haga que me agrade un emo. ¿Cómo saberlo? Las posibilidades son infinitas; y la mayoría de ellas conducen a algo absurdo.

**HALLANDO LA VÍA ELEVADA**

Una vez que te haya entrado en esa cabeza dura que tienes la idea de que las diferencias son una fortaleza y no una debilidad, y una vez que te comprometas a celebrar las diferencias, estás listo para hallar la Vía Elevada.

La sinergia es más que compromiso o cooperación. Compromiso es uno más uno es igual a uno y medio. La cooperación es uno más uno es igual a dos. Sinergia es uno más uno es mayor o igual a tres. Es cooperación creativa, con énfasis en _creativa_.

Recuerda que a veces es más poderoso un acorde de dos notas que uno mayor sostenido.

**LLEGAR A LA SINERGIA  
**Como todo, hay que seguir pasos. En este caso, 5. Sencillos y fáciles de aprender.

1) Define la oportunidad o problema  
2) La vía de los demás (Busca primero entender…)  
3) Mi vía (… luego ser entendido)  
4) Tormenta de ideas (crear nuevas opciones)  
5) Vía elevada (hallar la mejor solución)

Hay una razón importante por la cual es indispensable que los demás hablen primero: el que habla primero generalmente revela sus intenciones. Los mejores vendedores dejan que el cliente sugiera precios y condiciones si el cliente parece estar en serio dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de obtenerlo (claro, hay límites).

Si sigues los puntos básicos de esta fórmula, te sorprenderá lo que puede suceder. Pero se necesita de mucha madurez para llegar a la sinergia, así que es poco probable que lo logres. Mierda, desperdicio mi tiempo y esfuerzo intentando hacer de ti una mejor persona.

**TRABAJO DE EQUIPO Y SINERGIA  
**Los grandes equipos generalmente están formados por cinco o más tipos distintos de personas, donde cada miembro juega un rol distinto pero importante.

_Matados. _Trabajan mucho y muy duro porque el Pollo no les ha dado otro talento, pobrecitos.

_Lambiscones. _Lamen las botas de los líderes. Si oyen una buena idea, la siguen; si oyen una mala, también.

_Chiflados. _Son personas creativas que tienen muchas ideas, aunque no necesariamente relacionadas con la tarea que el equipo está llevando a cabo.

_Abuelitas. _Evitan que los demás se maten entre sí.

_Rockstars. _Los que no hacen nada pero al final se quejan de lo mal que salió todo.

El gran trabajo en equipo _**es **_Orfeo en el Inframundo. Ni más ni menos.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**Si sigues leyendo, descubrirás la verdadera  
razón por la que la reina Horn sigue viéndose  
fantásticamente bien aunque esté a punto de morir.  
¡Ya casi acabamos!

… _¿mi madre, a punto de morir? _

_Dejé de escuchar a Hamel y Edath practicar el hábito hasta dominarlo. Después de todo, y aunque me haya abandonado… que fuera a morir…_


	11. Renovación: Hábito 7

**Cuarta Parte: Renovación  
**Hábito 7: Afinar el Instrumento

¿Te sientes desequilibrado, tenso o vacío? Ah, qué pregunta más estúpida. Por supuesto que sí.

—_¿No se cansa de hacer afirmaciones sin fundamento? —preguntó Raiel de repente._

—_No —respondió Edath, como si le divirtiera la idea._

¡Pues entonces el Hábito 7 es justo para ti! .¿Porqué lo llamo "Afinar el Instrumento"? Imagina que te encuentras con un tipo que está asesinando los oídos de todos los presentes tocando horrendamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntas, como si no fuera evidente.

—Estoy practicando —responde con una brusquedad digna de… bueno, de alguien así de estúpido.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Hasta ahora, cuatro horas, pero estoy avanzando mucho —dice, secándose la frente para volver a comenzar.

—Tu guitarra parece estar desafinada —respondes—. ¿Por qué no haces una pausa y la afinas?

—No puedo, grandísimo tarado. Estoy ocupado practicando.

Bueno, bueno, no es por hablar mal de alguien que no conozco porque no existe, pero me parece evidente quién es el grandísimo tarado aquí. Está bien que afinar una guitarra puede llevar horas y horas, pero sería más sano.

¿Alguna vez estuviste demasiado ocupado viajando al norte como para descansar bajo un kotatsu un rato?

¿O demasiado ocupado arrojando a tus amigos hacia el enemigo como para rellenarlos de dinamita primero?

El hábito 7 es como tener afinada tu personalidad para que no emita un exceso de CO2 y no dañe la capa de ozono. Significa renovar y reforzar regularmente las cuatro principales dimensiones de tu vida: cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma.

**EL EQUILIBRIO ES MEJOR  
**Suena disparatado, lo sé. Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso de _Live fast, die young, _pero a veces hay que frenar un poco en algo. Como el típico fortachón que es un idiota. O el que es muy listo, pero es enclenque y no tiene vida social. O el que es fuerte, listo y tiene vida social, pero… ah… es perverso y corrupto.

Sí, eso es lo que debería decirle a alguien normal. A alguien que no fuera tú. Pero resulta que eres un músico. Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE LOS MÚSICOS SON MUCHO MEJORES CON VIDAS TRAUMÁTICAS Y DESEQUILIBRADAS. Mozart era un desastre. Beethoven era un desastre. Mahler… bueno… tenía varios esqueletos en el clóset, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Paganini era un ególatra. Podría seguir, pero creo que el punto aquí está claro. O te enfocas en tu arte o te vas al diablo.

_Edath se interrumpió._

—… _no puedo creer que haya escrito esto en serio. Tal vez se emborrachó._

Yes sir. Lo dije y lo sostengo: necesitas estar desequilibrado. Después de todo, si estuvieras _**perfectamente equilibrado **_estarías **MUERTO. **No es una metáfora ni una exageración, es la verdad.

Ahora, a la parte que tranquilizará a Edath y a todas las sociedades que gustan de los buenos consejos a nuestra juventud. Memoriza la siguiente oración. Tatúatela en donde puedas verla. Repítela todo el día. No me importa, solo capta bien el mensaje:

El desequilibrio debe mantenerse con gracia.

Es muy sencillo tener una vida de puro sexo, drogas y rock n' roll. Cualquiera puede acabar drogándose en un callejón. Pero pocos pueden consumir sólo los estupefacientes necesarios para no arruinar el resto de su vida. A continuación examinaremos cada dimensión: cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma, y hablaremos de formas específicas para mantener el desequilibrio; o dicho de una forma más linda, el _equilibrio de dinamismo aleatorio continuo y permanente._

**CUIDAR DE TU CUERPO**

Tu cuerpo es una herramienta. Útil y resistente, pero no indestructible. Los cuatro ingredientes principales de un cuerpo sano son dormir bien, descansar, nutrirte y ejercitarte adecuadamente.

**Dime qué comes…  
**… y tal vez se me antoje. Verás, hay gente que come comida para conejos, y gente que come chatarra. Como es obvio, las dos cosas son extremas y no ayudan mucho.

Así que lo que debes hacer es combinarlas. Te pondría dibujos para que lo entendieras mejor, pero _ya-sabes-porqué _no puedo. Así que veamos.

En la base de la pirámide (o sea, lo que debes comer MUCHO) tenemos, por un lado, el agua; y por el otro, hamburguesas. Así que mucha agua y muchas hamburguesas.

En el segundo peldaño, retoños y chocolate. Así que no abuses de los retoños ni del chocolate, pero cómelos con gusto.

En el tercero, piedras pequeñas y refresco. Nota que son piedras, no tierra. Comer tierra hace daño. Comer piedras es bueno. ¿Nunca has probado la sopa de piedras? Como sea, no muchas piedras pequeñas y refresco. Podrían lastimarte los dientes.

Y en el tope de la cadena, corteza y papas fritas. Yes sir. Carbohidratos y fibra. No mucho, porque podría darte diarrea. Más bien muy poco.

—… _definitivamente se emborrachó… ¡Hamel, deja de morder ese árbol!_

—_¡Pero si hoy no he comido corteza!_

**Lo que importa es cómo te sientes  
**Porque, muchachito, .¡ya te ves MUY bien! Así que ejercítate si quieres y si no, pues no. Lo de las cirugías es cosa de cuidado. Si empiezas joven con cirugías mínimas, no acabarás raro en la vejez. Y pregunta por buenos cirujanos, que escasean. La reina Horn podría darte alguna información útil al respecto…

—_¿Que… mi madre se opera? —tartamudeé. _

—_Aah… yo… no lo creería —respondió Edath—. Después de todo, al parecer no estaba en sus cabales cuando escribió esto._

Ah, estoy diciendo tonterías.

—_¿Ven? Se los dije._

No los necesitas porque probablemente morirás antes de arrugarte.

—_¡.¿QUÉ?.!_

—_¡Se inyectó alguna porquería otra vez! .¡Seguro estaba alucinando! —gritó Edath, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello._

**Puedo dejarlo cada vez que quiera.**

Esto va por si Edath piensa que me emborraché, me drogué, o ambas. No. Estoy perfectamente consciente de todo lo que he escrito, y lo sostendré ante una corte civil si es necesario. La adicción es algo que le pasa a los demás, y gente proactiva como tú y yo podemos terminarla cuando queramos.

—_No le hagas caso —saltó Edath, señalando acusadoramente a Hamel._

Ahora, cualquier cosa es preferible al tabaco. Enturbia la vista, envejece prematuramente la piel, amarillenta los dientes, causa halitosis, triplica las caries, entorpece la circulación sanguínea, decolora la piel, produce cansancio, provoca cáncer, y deja apestosa la ropa por el resto de la eternidad.

Bueno, bueno. Ya fui mala y di pésimos consejos. Es hora de que diga algo que es asquerosamente cierto: no te pierdes de nada si no te drogas. Con suficiente voluntad, puedes alucinar sin ingerir siquiera una gota de alcohol. Ni siquiera deberías probarlo, porque tienes mi palabra de honor de que no te pierdes de nada. Sólo le das dinero a alguien más por cosas que la naturaleza da gratis. Y darle dinero a alguien por algo que es gratis es estúpido.

—_¡Oh… ahora entiendo! —jadeó Hamel. _

—_¡No puede ser que lo único que te impida hacer cosas que están mal sea la avaricia, Ha-chan! —bramó Raiel._

**CUIDANDO DE TU CEREBRO**

Lee mucho. No te drogues ni bebas ni fumes. Medita. Ríe. Juega RTS's. Y, lo más importante, no dejes que te corten la cabeza.

**CUIDAR DE TU CORAZÓN**

La forma más fácil de cuidar tu corazón es arrancártelo, guardarlo en un cofre, y enterrarlo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo. Que es justo lo que estás haciendo; quizá no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero sí en uno muy metafórico.

La forma más sana de cuidar tu corazón es mantener tu COP y tus COR gorditos y bonitos.

La forma más cursi de cuidar tu corazón es entregarlo a la persona indicada, junto con tu instrumento y tu alma, para toda la eternidad.

**Lo lograrás  
**Cuando te deprimas y quieras suicidarte, no lo hagas. La vida es una perra del mal, pero las perras del mal también pueden tratarte bien a veces. Vales mucho y mereces respeto y alguien (o alguienes) en este mundo te necesita(n) desesperadamente.

Y después de un rato lo recordarás y te reirás de haberte deprimido por algo tan estúpido.

**Ríe.  
**Reír mantendrá tu corazón fuerte, tanto fisiológica como literalmente. La vida es una perra del mal y además apesta, así que lo único que te queda es reír.

**CUIDAR DE TU ALMA**

No la vendas al diablo. No la alquiles al mejor postor. Tu alma es tu personalidad, y perderla hará que dejes de existir. Suena dramático, pero así es. Tu alma es privada y debería ser sagrada. No la contamines con cosas estúpidas como el reggaeton, los libros baratos de superación personal, el humor vulgar, y cosas de ese estilo.

**SÉ REALISTA  
**Para acabar este capítulo, te diré que si haces demasiados esfuerzos durante demasiado tiempo el equilibrio dinámico se irá al caño. Posiblemente ya estés afinando tu instrumento sin notarlo siquiera.

Por si te interesa, afinar el instrumento es una actividad del C2.

**Próximas atracciones:  
**El próximo capítulo te va a gustar porque es muy corto,  
y porque será la demostración evidente de que todo  
esto valió la pena.  
¡Con eso acaba el libro!

_Edath guardó el libro. Había anochecido._

—_Supongo que será mañana._

—_¿Eh? Si dice que es corto, tal vez… —comenzó Raiel._

—_No. No es algo que dependa de mí._

—_¿Tiene algo que ver con toda esta manipulación extraña? —preguntó Hamel. _

—_Me imagino que sí. Verán, alguien arrancó el último capítulo._

—_¡.¿QUÉ?.!_

—… _y si dice que "será la demostración evidente"… mmmh… mejor descansa esta noche, Hamel._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Lo más probable es que venga en persona a ponerte a prueba —sonrió—. Bueno, será divertido verlo._


	12. ¡Mantener viva la esperanza!

_Desperté cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo. Edath caminaba de un lado a otro, al parecer nervioso. Me incorporé justo a tiempo para ver que alguien le vaciaba el agua de un jarrón encima a Hamel. _

—_¡Abandonen el barco! —farfulló, levantándose de golpe. No voy a negar que pensé que lo merecía._

—_¡Ah, ya llegó! —chilló Edath, como asustado. Se escondió detrás de Obo, que había despertado con tanto ruido._

—_Bueno, bueno… —dijo, con voz jadeante, entrecortada y ronca. Llevaba un disfraz raro, con un casco y una máscara negra (ni siquiera podía verle los ojos). Iba completamente de negro—. Jelou. Me llamo Flint y escribí ese libro. ¿Amigos? —soltó de repente, extendiendo la mano hacia Hamel._

—_¡.¿Estás idiota o qué?.! .¡Primero me echas agua fría y luego saludas como si nada! —bramó Hamel, mientras escuchábamos claramente la trabajosa respiración de Flint._

—_Mmmmh, lo supuse. Puedo controlar a mi antojo tu estado de ánimo._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Síp, eso mismo. Así que no eres Proactivo, por lo que es probable que no hayas dominado ningún Hábito. Bueno, me voy._

—_¡Hey, espera! —exclamó Edath—. ¡Tienes que darle otra oportunidad!_

—_No quiero._

_Edath iba a responder algo, pero Hamel se le adelantó._

—_Te decepcioné. _

—_Claro que no. Yo ya sabía que no ibas a poder superarte, "Ha-chan"._

—_Pero lo intentaste. Así que debiste creerlo en algún momento._

—_Estás diciendo que yo en realidad tenía fe en ti. Y que estás consciente de que me decepcionaste._

—_Y tú finges que no es así para hacerme reaccionar._

_Flint comenzó a reír. Y me dio miedo, porque sonaba realmente tétrico._

—_Bueno, bueno, _m'matey_! Aún con este traje de Darth Vader, has podido descifrar lo que no dije. Así que eres bueno reflejando. Bien, bien. Comencemos de nuevo._

—_¿Darth Vad…? —comenzó Hamel, pero Flint le arrojó un pastel a la cara—… no deberías desperdiciar la comida —suspiró, dando una probada al betún que le había quedado en la cara—. Hey, está bueno._

_De repente, Flint corrió y tomó el sombrero de Hamel como si fuera a quitárselo. Debió haber sido una muerte segura._

—_¿Ahora qué haces?_

—_Dije que podía quitarte el sombrero si quería. Sólo lo estoy demostrando. _

—_Vaya._

—… _¿no piensas arrancarme el brazo o algo así? Estoy a punto de dejar al descubierto "_eso_"._

—_No voy a dejar que me manipules más._

_Flint retiró la mano y se alejó._

—_Claro, claro. Puedes repetir eso hasta que te lo creas, si te sirve de algo. Puedes fingir que eres proactivo y todo eso, pero no es verdad. En realidad… sólo estás disfrazando la escoria que eres por un rato, lo suficiente como para intentar engañarme a mí. Pero los dos sabemos la verdad: no sirves para nada, no tienes autocontrol, y haces bien en no confiar en ti mismo. _

—_Bueno, eso es lo que tú crees._

_Edath estaba llorando de la emoción._

—_¡En serio dominó los Hábitos…!_

—_Yes sir. Eso es lo que creo. Pero al parecer no te afecta. Mmmh… supongo que está bien, si te sirve. Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer de tu vida?_

—_Ir al Norte para prevenir una gran catástrofe._

—_Ajá. ¿Y después?_

—_Yo… eh… _

—_¿Tendrás una linda familia y todo eso? _

—_Eh…_

—_¿Obo seguirá contigo? .¿Seguirás molestando a Raiel?_

—… _no lo sé…_

—_¡Bueno, ya basta! —gritó Trom, que hasta el momento no había hecho más que burlarse de los extraños intentos de Edath de que Hamel pusiera en práctica los dichosos Hábitos—. ¡Deja de torturarlo!_

—_¡Mocoso…! —se sorprendió Hamel._

—_¡Todos sabemos perfectamente que ni siquiera sabe dónde está el Norte! .¡Intentar que piense más allá de mañana es demasiado!_

—_Sí, ya sé. Pero era divertido. Bueno, bueno, supongo que con eso podemos dejar la Victoria Privada y pasar a lo que sigue._

_Se quitó la capa, los guantes, las botas, los pantalones, el casco y la túnica. Me sonrojé y cerré los ojos. _

_Claro que eso no hacía falta, porque llevaba otro traje debajo. _

—_¡Ah, ese disfraz da mucho calor!_

—_¡.¿Qué?.! .¡.¿Una mujer?.! _

—_¿Te molesta? .¿No lo aguantas?_

—_No, es sólo que… todo este tiempo creí que eras un gay._

—_¡Ha-chan…!_

—_Sí, el nombre es confuso y nunca di una pista en el libro… pero ésa era mi intención, así que no me molesta. Como sea… ¿amigos?_

—_¿Eh? .¿Otra vez con eso? En serio eres obsesiva._

—_Sí, algo… tomaré eso como un no. Lástima, si fuéramos amigos tal vez te trataría un poco mejor. _

—… _deja de hablar como si no fuera tu culpa. Me torturaste con ese libro, me despertaste bruscamente y me arrojaste un pastel. Y sigues insistiendo en jugar con mi mente. _

—_Sí, lo hice._

—… _cínica._

—_Pero si algo puedo decir en mi defensa, es que no encuentro otra forma de encontrar al verdadero tú. Estás completamente acartonado porque sabes que vine a juzgarte. ¡Ja! Como si no conociera todos tus malos hábitos. _

—_¿De qué hablas? Yo ya no tengo malos hábitos._

—_¡Por favor! Arrojas a tus amigos al enemigo. Cobras por cosas que deberías hacer gratis… o al menos por una tarifa más razonable. Le levantas la falda a Flute para que Raiel quede fuera de combate. Fastidias a Trom porque sí. Eres un asco de persona._

—_Huy, perdóname la vida. Pero tú fuiste la que insistió en lo de "amigos"._

—_Oh, bueno, eso es porque yo soy peor. Y… creo que ya decidí. Tengo el veredicto —se volvió hacia Edath—. Servirá. Comprendió mínimamente las Victorias Privada y Pública, pero supongo que sabe consentirse, así que, promediando… un 7 sobre 10. ¡Aprobado!_

—_¡Ah, me alegro! _

—_¿Servir? .¿Para qué? —interrumpió Raiel, que había estado vigilando a Edath con fijeza._

—_Ah… pues para salvar al mundo. _

—_¿Es que no saben quién eres? —preguntó Flint, como si por primera vez estuviera genuinamente sorprendida._

—_¡Flint, cállate!_

—_¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO EN SERIO QUE NO SABEN QUE…?_

—_¡CÁLLATE!_

—… _waah, vaya dios más modesto. ¡En fin! No es cosa mía. Ahora procederé a leerte el último capítulo del libro —dijo, y de un bolsillo sacó una hoja doblada, que extendió y se aclaró la garganta._

¡Mantener viva la Esperanza!

De hecho, todo lo que podría escribirse en este capítulo, corto por necesidad, puede abreviarse simplemente recordando lo que el Doctor Seuss dijo alguna vez:

Asegúrate de que cuando pises,  
lo hagas con cuidado y mucho tacto,  
y recuerda que la vida  
es de equilibrio un gran acto.  
¿Lo harás con éxito?  
¡Sí! .¡Ciertamente!  
(Garantizado 98.75)  
Muchacho, moverás montañas.

Aun así, con "Mantener viva la Esperanza" no estoy hablando en sentido poético. Con ello me refiero a que, dado que ustedes son las famosas "Cinco Esperanzas" del mundo, deberían mantenerse con vida, o Edath ya no podrá usarlos para tapar sus errores.

Por eso escribí este libro. ¡Porque Edath me obligó!

Bueno, no del todo. También se suponía que debería haberte dado esperanza. Esperanza de que podrás cambiar, te liberarás de tus adicciones, mejorarás _cierta _relación importante. Esperanza de que podrás hallar respuestas a tus problemas y desarrollar todo tu potencial. No importa que tu vida familiar sea inexistente, que nadie te pague lo que te debe, y la única buena relación que tengas sea con la microfauna de tu estómago (y últimamente no te hace mucho caso). ¡Mantén viva la Esperanza!

Si te desvías del camino al norte y sientes que estás fuera de curso 90 del tiempo… ¿qué importa? Para eso se inventaron las brújulas. Y si sigues volviendo a tu plan, haciendo pequeños ajustes y manteniendo viva la esperanza, finalmente llegarás a tu destino.

Así que aquí acaba. Gracias por soportar esto, y felicidades por terminar. Quiero que sepas que realmente creo en tu futuro. Estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

—_Ah, eso es…_

Bueno, en realidad no del todo. Pero hay gente que hace grandes cosas a pesar de sí mismos, como es tu caso. Se les llama tontos con suerte. Y a los tontos con suerte siempre les va bien porque la Fuerza los acompaña. Y eso.

**FIN**

—_¡Te dije que te callaras! —explotó Edath, como si algo lo hubiera estado conteniendo y por fin se liberara._

—_¿Dios? —pregunté._

—_¡No le hagan caso, ya saben que se droga!_

—_¡Yo no me drogo!_

—_¡No es muy normal ir por la vida disfrazada de Darth Vader!_

—_Tampoco es muy normal pedirle ayuda a alguien para que ponga a tu "Héroe Legendario Designado" en forma para que corrija tus errores._

—_¿Héroe Legendario Designado? —repitió Hamel._

—_Sí, ya sabes. Un dios mete la pata y le encarga a un mortal salvar al mundo. La madre de este muchachito escogió a tu abuelo._

—_¿Eh?_

_No sé si alguien lo notó, pero Edath comenzó a temblar. Creo que de ira._

—_¿Por qué, si no, creías que había fabricado la caja de Pandora? Kestra la hizo enojar y quiso sellarlo. Luego va tu madre y abre la caja. Y luego va Horn y los encierra a todos en la capital del norte. Pero como la barrera se deshace porque este estúpido remedo de deidad descuida el orden natural de las cosas, se le ocurre que seas tú quien tenga que ir a darle sus pataditas en sus costillitas a Kestra y compañía. Retorcido, .¿no?_

—_Ah, con que es eso._

—_Sí, tuve que torturar tu pobre mente sólo por eso. Lo ideal sería que fuera él mismo a sellarlo, pero todavía duerme con peluches y le da miedo el "mostro" debajo de su cama. _Yes sir, _patético._

—_Flint… yo no dije que debías presionarlo psicológicamente. _

—_¿Ah, no?_

—_No._

—_Bueno, creí que estaba implícito. ¡Qué cosas!_

—_Entonces, resumiendo —comenzó Hamel, con una sonrisa extraña—. Toda esta estúpida situación se debió a que Edath metió la pata y tú eres una idiota._

—_Sí, es una forma de decirlo._

—… _Obo missle!_

_Como de costumbre, Hamel había metido dinamita en el buche de Obo y lo había arrojado contra alguien. Flint y Edath esquivaron._

—_¡Ése es el espíritu!_

—_¿ESTÁS LOCA? .¡NOS VA A MATAR!_

—_Feh, lo dudo. Hamel, recordarás este día como el día en que **casi**… ¡agh! —Hamel le arrojó el violín a la cabeza—… que casi te hago pagar mis gastos dentales. ¡Bytez!_

_Y, arrojando una bomba de humo, desaparecieron._

—_Bueno… hacia el Norte —soltó Hamel, como si nada hubiera pasado. Creo que seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre, después de todo._


End file.
